


The Hunt

by LightDP



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst and Tragedy, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Suspense
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21805258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightDP/pseuds/LightDP
Summary: (Bukan Yaoi) Sebuah perjalanan yang seharusnya menyenangkan malah berubah menjadi petualangan yang menegangkan, terutama bagi Thorn, Halilintar, dan Solar. Berpacu melawan waktu, hanya Taufan dan Blaze yang mampu menyelamatkan ketiga saudara mereka sebelum terlambat.
Comments: 2





	1. Chapter 1

** The Hunt **

Sebuah perjalanan yang seharusnya menyenangkan malah berubah menjadi petualangan yang menegangkan, terutama bagi Thorn, Halilintar, dan Solar. Berpacu melawan waktu, hanya Taufan dan Blaze yang mampu menyelamatkan ketiga saudara mereka sebelum terlambat.

.

.

.

Author note:

-Boboiboy dan seluruh karakter yang terkandung di dalamnya adalah milik pemegang hak cipta, saya hanya pinjam karakter-karakternya

-AU, Elemental siblings. tanpa super power, OOC (mungkin ?), typo, family, hurt/comfort.

-Dalam fanfic ini umur karakter utama adalah sebagai berikut dari yang tertua:

Boboiboy Halilintar: 17 tahun

Boboiboy Taufan: 17 tahun.

Boboiboy Gempa: 17 tahun.

Boboiboy Blaze: 16 tahun.

Boboiboy Thorn: 16 tahun.

Boboiboy Ice: 15 tahun.

Boboiboy Solar: 15 tahun.

.

**Chapter 1. Trip**

.

_'Mati aku, mati aku!'_ Begitulah jerit Thorn berulang-ulang dalam batinnya. Kedua kakinya dipaksanya berlari sekuat tenaga melompati akar pohon dan semak-semak rendah yang menghalanginya berlari.

Thorn telah melakukkan sebuah kesalahan besar dan kini benar-benar menyesal telah mengacuhkan peringatan adiknya yang terkecil pada awal perjalanan _hiking_ kedalam daerah hutan pegunungan.

Karena sekarang Thorn mendapati dirinya tengah dikejar oleh seekor margasatwa liar yang terusik habitatnya karena perbuatannya sendiri. Dalam pelariannya, Thorn tidak sempat lagi menyesali rusaknya acara rekreasi _hiking_ bersama keenam saudaranya karena kelalaiannya. Acara hiking bersama Halilintar, Taufan, Gempa, Blaze, Ice, dan Solar yang seharusnya menyenangkan kini bertukar menjadi perwujudan sebuah mimpi buruk yang menjadi nyata.

Padahal pada awalnya semuanya sudah terencana dengan baik. Ketujuh bersaudara kembar yang berkediaman di pulau rintis telah mengatur sebuah kegiatan bersama untuk mengisi waktu liburan sekolah mereka.

Dari berbagai macam alternatif rekreasi untuk mengisi waktu libur, mayoritas dari ketujuh bersaudara kembar itu setuju untuk mencoba ide dari Gempa. Kecuali Halilintar dan Ice, semuanya setuju untuk melakukkan perjalanan _hiking_ ke pegunungan diluar Pulau Rintis dan menginap dialam terbuka selama beberapa hari.

Bentuk acara sudah disetujui dan giliran Solar untuk memilih tujuan perjalanan mereka. Sebuah kawasan wisata yang masih jarang dikunjungi orang menjadi pilihannya dengan anggapan daerah pilihannya itu belum terlalu banyak terkena campur tangan manusia namun masih relatif aman.

Karena jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh dan perimbangan biaya, Gempa menyetujui usulan Solar itu. Persiapan tidak memakan waktu lama, apalagi mereka _hiking_ kedaerah wisata, bukan hutan belantara berbahaya yang belum terjamah manusia.

Diawal perjalan hiking, Solar telah memperingatkan semua kakak-kakaknya untuk tidak memberi makan satwa-satwa liar. Menurut si adik, memberi makan satwa liar adalah tindakan berbahaya karena bau makanan itu bisa mengundang binatang lain yang tidak diinginkan.

Sayangnya peringatan terkadang dianggap sepele. Ketika sedang beristirahat untuk makan siang, Thorn melihat seekor binatang kecil berbulu hitam. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia mencoba memanggil binatang itu layaknya seseorang memanggil seekor anak anjing dengan menjentikkan jari.

Jadilah binatang itu dan Thorn saling bertemu pandang. Netra hijau tua bertatapan dengan sepasang mata bundar yang lebarnya tidak lebih dari sekeping koin.

Kontan Thorn langsung jatuh hati lengkap dengan kedua bola matanya yang berbinar-binar membulat. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia membuka kotak bekal yang dibawanya.

Beberapa potong nugget ayam goreng diberikan oleh Thorn yang berpikir bahwa binatang itu tidak berbahaya. Tentu saja _nugget_ ayam itu dilahap dengan rakus oleh satwa liar yang dilihatnya itu.

Tidak tahan lagi, Thorn mengulurkan tangannya untuk membelai binatang yang terlihat seperti sebuah boneka dimatanya. Kembali nugget ayam goreng menjadi umpan untuk mengundang satwa itu supaya semakin mendekat.

Namun sebuah suara raungan keras menghentikan Thorn sekaligus membuat keenam saudara-saudaranya menengok kearah saudara mereka yang tercengang dan sumber suara raungan itu.

"Beruang madu." Menurut Solar itulah nama binatang yang diberi makan dan hendak dibelai oleh Thorn. Sementara yang meraung keras itu adalah induknya yang menganggap Thorn adalah ancaman bahaya bagi anaknya.

Halilintar, Taufan, Gempa, Blaze, Ice dan Solar berusaha untuk mengusir beruang madu itu. Semua peralatan hiking dari panci lapangan sampai tongkat dibentur-benturkan untuk menghasilkan bunyi berisik guna menakuti anak beruang madu itu beserta induknya.

Seharusnya usaha itu bisa berhasil...

Kalau saja Thorn yang panik tidak berpencar dengan keenam saudaranya dan berlari masuk kedalam hutan.

_'Habislah... Habislah... Tamatlah aku_!' jerit Thorn dalam hatinya. Suara gesekan badan induk beruang madu dengan semak dan pepohonan terasa semakin dekat terdengar pada indera pendengaran Thorn.

Sempat Thorn mencoba untuk menengok kearah belakang. Walaupun tidak melihat wujud beruang madu yang mengejarnya, ia masih bisa menangkap gerakan semak-belukar yang bergoyang dan bergerak mendekati dirinya.

Menengok kearah belakang membuat pengelihatan Thorn melewatkan adanya sebatang akar pohon yang cukup besar.

Keseimbangan tubuh Thorn mendadak hilang ketika ujung sepatunya tersangkut pada akar pohon yang tidak sempat dilihatnya. Diiringi jeritan kesakitan, Thorn limbung dan jatuh tersungkur.

Habis sudah harapan hidup Thorn ketika ia melihat induk beruang madu yang mengejarnya.

"HUAAAAA!" Thorn menjerit sejadi-jadinya ketika beruang madu itu melompat hendak menerkamnya. Telapak kaki depan beruang itu mengembang selebar-lebarnya ketika menerkam. Seluruh kuku pada kaki depan beruang madu yang berukuran besar seakan mencuat keluar.

Tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa lagi, Thorn hanya bisa memejamkan kedua matanya erat-erat dan melindungi kepalanya sebisa mungkin.

.

.

.

Dengan bermodalkan sebilah parang, Halilintar dan Solar berusaha untuk membuka jalan menuju ke arah yang mereka perkirakan Thorn berlari. Bagian hutan yang tengah mereka lalui terlihat sedikit sudah terbuka akibat terlanggar oleh seseorang yang berlari menerobos hutan

"Bodoh!" ketus Halilintar seraya mengayunkan parangnya dan menebas semak belukar yang terlihat bekas dilalui orang. "Padahal kamu sudah bilang ke Thorn, jangan memberi makan binatang liar kan!" Kembali Halilintar mengayunkan parangnya untuk memperlebar jalan yang sudah sedikit terbuka.

"Yah namanya juga Kak Thorn... " keluh Solar seraya menyeka keringat yang menitik pada sekujur tubuhnya yang berbalut baju tanktop abu-abu. "Pelan-pelan Kak Hali." ucap Solar lagi.

Sebilah parang tajam tergenggam pada tangan kanan Solar. Memang ia tidak ikutan menebasi semak dan pepohonan untuk membuka jalan, namun tugasnya lebih untuk menjaga bagian belakang Halililintar atau menjadi sepasang mata tambahan untuk mengawasi apa yang menghadang di hadapan mereka.

Tiba-tiba Solar menarik kakaknya mundur pada pinggangnya.

Halilintar terkejut ketika dirinya ditarik mundur mendadak dengan kuatnya. "Hey!" dengusnya sembari melangkah mundur dan menjaga keseimbangan badannya supaya tidak terjatuh. "Ada apa?!" ketus Halilintar yang kini menengok ke arah Solar.

"Ular..." Solar menunjuk pada sesuatu yang terlihat seperti ranting berwarna kecokelatan di atas tanah. Warna cokelatnya terlalu mengkilap untuk sepotong ranting dan terlihat sesekali bergerak-gerak.

Halilintar meneguk ludahnya. Urung terlihat takut, Ia mengulurkan parang yang berada dalam gengamannya kearah tubuh ular yang ditunjuk oleh Solar.

"Hey, jangan dibacok, kak! Kasihan." ketus Solar ketika ia melihat kakaknya yang mengulurkan parang kearah mahluk yang tidak bersalah itu.

Halilintar menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ngga koq." ucapnya dengan suara yang pelan. Dengan menggunakan sisi tumpul pada parang yang digenggamnya, Halilintar mengangkat tubuh ular yang tadi ditunjuk oleh adiknya.

Ukuran ular itu tidak terlalu besar, tidak lebih dari dua meter panjangnya. Bahkan ular itu seperti memilih untuk melarikan diri daripada menyerang orang yang mengganggu ketenangannya.

Halilintar mengayunkan parang yang digenggamnya sekaligus melemparkan ular yang berada diatas sisi tumpul parang itu menjauh.

Sejenak Halilintar mengelus dadanya seraya menghela napas lega. "Ayo, lanjut... Perasaanku ngga enak. Thorn ngga ada suaranya..."

Solar mengangguk dan berjalan mengikuti Halilintar. "THOORN!?" teriaknya, mencoba memanggil kakaknya yang tidak terlihat batang hidungnya atau terdengar lagi suaranya.

Sejenak Halilintar menghentikan langkahnya. Bagian depan kaus armless merahnya disibakkan sedikit untuk menghapus titik-titik keringat yang terbentuk pada wajahnya. Kemudian, dengan kedua matanya sedikit terpicing sembari mengamati keadaan sekelilingnya Halilintar berteriak memanggil, "THORN?!"

Hanya kesunyian yang menjadi jawaban atas teriakan Halilintar dan Solar

Halilintar mulai terlihat semakin gelisah. Sebagai kakak yang dianggap tertua seharusnya dialah yang bertanggung jawab atas keselamatan semua adik-adiknya. Sekarang, salah satu adiknya malah tidak terlihat jejaknya sama sekali.

"Kamu yakin Thorn lari kearah sini?" Halilintar menengok kearah Solar yang masih sibuk menyeka titik-titik keringat yang terlihat tak kunjung berhenti bermunculan pada lengan, badan dan wajahnya.

"Arahnya aku yakin," jawab Solar yang menatap balik pada kakaknya. "Tapi aku ngga tahu pasti lari kemana Kak Thorn setelah hilang kedalam hutan tadi."

Jawaban Solar itu tidak membuat perasaan Halilintar menjadi lebih baik. "Duh... Padahal hutan ini lumayan lebat... Semoga kita ngga ikutan tersasar."

Kali ini Solar sedikit tersenyum. "Jangan khawatir." ucap Solar sembari mengeluarkan sekumpulan tali rafia berwarna kuning yang sudah ia potong-potong dari saku belakang celananya. "Kutandai koq jejak kita. Tinggal ikuti saja tali kuning yang kuikat ke ranting pohon."

Paling tidak jawaban Solar itu membuat Halilintar merasa sedikit lebih tenang. "Beruntung aku masih punya adik yang cerdas sepertimu, Sol." puji sang kakak dengan sebuah kebanggaan yang tersirat dibalik sebuah senyuman tipis.

"Memang aku yang paling cerdas diantara semuanya." Solar yang samasekali tidak peka dengan pujian tulus sang kakak tertua hanya mengedikkan bahunya. "Nah, sekarang bagaimana kak?" tanya si adik terkecil seraya mengembalikan parang yang dibawanya kedalam sarungnya yang tergantung dari sabuk pinggang yang dipakai Solar.

Halilintar lansung mendecih selepas Solar berkomentar balik. "Kamu ini memang ngga bisa dipuji ya." ketus sang kakak seraya memutar kedua bola matanya keatas. "Ayo kita coba terus."

Halilintar dan Solar melanjutkan pencarian mereka. Kali ini keduanya sedikit mengubah strategi. Solar berjalan menyusuri hutan pegunungan itu sedikit terpencar dari Halilintar namun tidak terlalu jauh.

"THORN!" panggil Halilintar dan Solar bergantian.

Tidak ada yang menjawab panggilan-panggilan yang diserukan kedua kakak-beradik itu.

Hutan belantara itu semakin lebat seiring waktu yang berlaku ketika Halilintar dan Solar merambah masuk semakin dalam. Mustahil rasanya seorang Thorn bisa berlari sampai sejauh itu

Akhirnya Halilintar memutuskan untuk memanggil Solar supaya mendekat dan bertemu kembali.

Dengan napas yang terengah-engah dan dengan tubuh yang benar-benar banjir keringat Solar menghampiri sang kakak tertuanya. "Bagaimana kak?" tanya si adik seraya menyarungkan parang yang digenggamnya

"Ngga mungkin Thorn bisa sampai sejauh ini deh." ucap Halilintar sembari memandang kearah hutan yang semakin lebat. "Tapi aku ngga bisa balik tanpa Thorn." raut wajah Halilintar terlihat semakin kaku dan tegang karena tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Thorn.

Solar menghela napas panjang. "Kita cari lagi deh kak... Memang hutan ini kawasan wisata yang katanya aman, tapi tetap saja aku khawatir." ucap si adik terkecil sembari mencabut parangnya dari sarungnya.

"Ya, coba kita telusuri ulang." Halilintar menganggukkan kepalanya.

Halilintar dan Solar membalikkan badannya untuk menelusuri kembali jalan yang telah mereka lalui. Kembali mereka membuat jarak dan berjalan dengan berpencar guna memperluas area pencarian. Sesekali Halilintar dan Solar saling berpandangan, memastikan tidak ada dari mereka yang ikutan tersesat karena berpencar terlalu jauh.

"KAK HALI!" Tiba-tiba Solar berteriak dan mengangkat parang yang digenggamnya setinggi mungkin supaya lebih mudah terlihat.

Halilintar langsung menoleh kearah suara adiknya itu. Ia melihat parang milik Solar yang terangkat dan langsung menghampiri posisi adiknya itu.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Halilintar ketika ia sudah berada didekat Solar.

Dengan parangnya Solar menunjuk pada sekumpulan semak yang lebat dan kemudian kakinya sendiri. Cairan berwarna merah pekat membasahi punggung kaki Solar yang terbungkus sepatunya. "Aku curiga itu darah..." ucapnya sembari menyarungkan parangnya. Dengan hati-hati Solar berjongkok dan mengusap cairan berwarna merah pekat itu dengan jarinya.

Halilintar memperhatikan adiknya yang tengah mengendus cairan yang berwarna merah pekat itu. "Darah?"

Solar meneguk ludahnya. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya, menengok kearah Halilintar. Sebuah anggukan kepala menjawab pertanyaan dari kakaknya itu. "Bau amis darah, tapi ngga tahu darah apa atau darah siapa."

"Semoga bukan Thorn." Halilintar terlihat semakin gelisah dengan tangannya mengepal semakin erat.

"Sepertinya... Kak Thorn..."

"Apa?"

Solar merogohkan tangannya kedalam semak pepohonan yang berada cukup dekat. Dari dalam semak belukar yang tertutup pepohonan lebat itu ia menarik sebuah benda yang sangat dikenalnya.

Sebuah topi berwarna hitam dengan corak tribal yang menyerupai akar tanaman. Hampir seluruh bagian topi berwarna hitam itu terlihat basah dengan cairan pekat yang berwarna merah

Sekali lagi Solar mengulangi jawabannya. "Sepertinya... Ini darah Kak Thorn..." gumam Solar sembari memperlihatkan topi itu kepada Halilintar.

Darah Halilintar seakan membeku ketika dilihatnya topi yang biasa dipakai oleh Thorn penuh dengan noda darah. Berbagai kemungkinan terburuk langsung melintas dalam benaknya. "Bi... Bisa jadi terlepas waktu dia lari tadi!" ujar Halilintar menawarkan alasan dengan intonasi suara yang jauh dari kata meyakinkan.

Dengan bertumpuan pada gagang parang miliknya, Solar mendorong dirinya kembali berdiri tegak. "Mungkin saja, tapi kemana Kak Thorn?"

Baru saja Halilintar hendak berbicara dan membuka mulutnya ketika ia dan Solar mendengar suara gesekan sesuatu yang melangkah melewati lebatnya semak pepohonan.

"THORN?!" Solar berteriak sekuat tenaga kearah sumber suara yang didengarnya.

"So... Solar!" Kali ini terdengar suara jawaban. "Tolong!"

"THORN!" Tanpa membuang waktu Halilintar dan Solar langsung bergegas membuka jalan kearah suara yang menjawab panggilan mereka. Ayunan dan tebasan parang kedua kakak beradik itu dengan cepat membawa mereka semakin jauh kedalam hutan tropis yang terasa lembab.

Alangkah leganya Halilintar ketika ia melihat sosok remaja yang berpakaian kaus lengan pendek hijau muda. "Thorn!" panggilnya lagi ketika Halilintar mengenali sejumput surai putih diantara rambut hitam remaja yang dilihatnya.

Kelegaan Halilintar tidak berlangsung lama, apalagi ketika Thorn yang dicarinya berjalan terhuyung-huyung semakin mendekat sembari memegangi lengannya yang terlihat basah oleh cairan berwarna merah pekat.

Halilintar langsung bergerak menghampiri Thorn yang pucat pasi. Ia langsung menangkap tubuh adiknya yang hendak terjatuh. "Apa ini? Kenapa?" tanya Halilintar dengan suara gemetar seraya memeriksa lengan Thorn.

Sebuah luka sobek besar terlihat menganga pada lengan sebelah kiri Thorn. Dalamnya luka itu bahkan sudan memperlihatkan benda berwarna keputihan pada lengan remaja yang bernetra hijau tua itu, yang tidak lain adalah tulang lengan atasnya.

"Kak.. Halii..." Thorn meringis dibalik kedua rahangnya yang terkatup rapat menahan rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Air matanya menitik dan mengalir turun dari sudut matanya karena rasa sakit yang tak kunjung reda. "La.. Lari kak... Kita harus lari."

Bahkan Halilintar yang terkenal bermental baja karena sifat dan masa lalunya yang keras merasa perutnya seakan diaduk-aduk setelah melihat secara detail luka pada lengan Thorn. "Kamu ngomong apa sih? Cakaran beruang tadi itukah?"

Solar mengamati luka yang menganga lebar pada lengan kakaknya. Ia hampir percaya kalau itu akibat dicakar beruang, namun ada sesuatu yang janggal. "Ini bukan cakaran beruang." ucap Solar yang kini terlihat gelisah.

"Lalu? Apalagi yang bisa membuat luka sebesar ini?"

Solar mencoba mengamati luka pada lengan Thorn itu lebih dekat lagi. Berbeda dengan Halilintar, ia terlihat sedikit lebih tenang ketika mengamati luka pada lengan kakaknya itu dari berbagai sudut.

"Lukanya tembus dari depan sampai belakang... Bersih pula." gumam Solar yang memeriksa bentuk luka pada lengan Thorn. "Kalau beruang pasti lukanya lebih dari satu... Dan tidak akan seperti ini lukanya."

"Kita... Harus lari." ucap Thorn yang ketakutan. Apalagi setelah ia mendengar ada suara ranting terpatah dan suara sesuatu tengah bergerak menembus hutan.

"Beruang itu lagi?" Halilintar meneguk ludahnya. Ia memposisikan parang yang digenggamnya menjadi melintang didepan tubuhnya sebelum memasang kuda-kuda bertahan.

Thorn menggelengkan kepalanya dan berusaha untuk berjalan menjauh dari tempat itu. "Beruang itu sudah mati-"

"DAPAT JUGA KAU!"

Suara teriakan lantang membuat Halilintar, Solar, dan Thorn terkejut. Mereka langsung menoleh kearah suara teriakan itu.

Halilintar merasakan jantungnya terjun bebas ketika menemukan dirinya bertatapan dengan sebuah laras senapan. Keberaniannya yang legendaris itu berangsur lenyap di bawah todongan senjata api.

Wakaupun begitu, Halilintar masih merasa memiliki tanggung jawab sebagai kakak yang tertua. Ia merasa wajib untuk melindungi kedua adiknya, terlebih Thorn yang terluka.

Seorang pria berbadan besar dan tegap berdiri dan membidikkan senapan laras panjang kearah tiga kakak beradik di tengah hutan itu. Raut wajah orang itu jauh dari kata bersahabat. Daun telinganya yang hilang sebelah tidak membantunya memberikan kesan baik kepada ketiga kakak beradik yang ditatapnya melalui alur pembidik senapan miliknya.

"Mereka yang membunuh beruang itu." gumam Thorn yang sudah berada dibalik badan Halilintar.

Tiga orang lagi datang menghampiri pria yang bersenjatakan senapan laras panjang itu. Masing-masing ketiga orang itu pun bersenjatakan senapan laras panjang.

Pria yang berbadan tegap itu mengkokang senjata api miliknya tanpa mengalihkan bidikannya."Kau kira bisa lolos dari aku? Pemburu bayaran terhebat didunia." ucap pria itu sembari tersenyum sinis.

"Pemburu haram..." dengus Halilintar seraya membentangkan tangannya, melindungi Thorn dan Solar. "Tidak ada hebat-hebatnya."

"Begitu? Akan kubuat kalian menyesal telah berurusan denganku, BoraRa. Pemburu bayaran terbaik didunia!" ketus pemburu itu yang kemudian memberi isyarat kepada kedua bawahannya. "GagaNaz, KikiTa, ringkus mereka!"

GagaNaz, bawahan pemburu haram yang berbadan besar itu langsung mendekati ketiga kakak beradik yang sudah terdesak itu.

Sementara KikiTa, perempuan bawahan sang pemburu itu mengarahkan senapan miliknya pada ketiga kakak beradik yang dihampiri GagaNaz.

Menolak untuk menyerah begitu saja, Halilintar meraih parang yang berada ditangan Solar. Dengan dua bilah parang tajam ia menghadang dan menghentikan langkah GagaNaz yang hendak meringkusnya.

"Kak Hali, kamu gila!" desis Solar yang berlindung dibelakang Halilintar sekaligus melindungi Thorn yang terluka dibelakangnya.

Halilintar sedikit menolehkan kepalanya kearah Solar sementara kedua matanya tetap terpaku kedapa GagaNaz yang mendekat. "Kita lebih bernilai dalam keadaan hidup bagi mereka." bisiknya kepada si adik. "Lagipula, mereka ngga akan ambil resiko menembak teman sendiri."

GagaNaz menurunkan senapan yang dipegangnya sebelum melepaskan lilitan tali yang menggantung di tubuhnya yang akan digunakan untuk meringkus ketiga kakak beradik itu.

Kesempatan itu dimanfaatkan oleh Halilintar yang langsung mengayunkan parang ditangan kanannya secara horisontal kearah kepala GagaNaz

Serangan Halilintar yang hampir secepat kilat itu hampir saja mengenai sasaran kalau saja lawannya itu adalah orang biasa. Reaksi GagaNaz cukup cepat untuk menggunakan popor senjata apinya untuk menghalangi ayunan parang Halilintar.

Masih memanfaatkan momentum menyerang dan enggan memberi kesempatan pada lawannya, Halilintar kembali menyerang dengan ayunan parangnya dari tangan kirinya.

Percikan api berloncatan ketika bilah parang Halilintar bertemu dengan batang laras senapan yang menjadi sarana bertahan GagaNaz.

"Hebat juga kau nak." desis GagaNaz yang menyeringai senang karena mendapatkan lawan yang seimbang..

Halilintar memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk menarik napas panjang. "Jangan sentuh adik-adikku!" ketusnya sebelum melancarkan sebuah tendangan kearah GagaNaz.

Serangan mendadak itu tidak diduga oleh GagaNaz yang terdorong mundur karena tendangan Halilintar yang mendarat di dadanya.

Dibawah todongan senjata KikiTa dan seorang lagi kaki tangan BoraRa, Halilintar langsung merangsek maju dan memperkecil jaraknya dengan GagaNaz.

"Hey nak, kenapa kau tak gabung dengan kita saja. Untungnya besar lho." sahut BoraRa yang menyaksikan jalannya pertarungan sengit antara Halilintar dan bawahannya, GagaNaz.

Halilintar mengacuhkan ajakan BoraRa dan terus saja menyerang GagaNaz tanpa memberi kesempatan musuhnya melawan balik. Tidak sia-sia latihan karate Halilintar selama ini, ia berada diatas angin bahkan mampu menyudutkan GagaNaz.

Kedua parang Halilintar yang mengayun hampir tanpa jeda secara terus menerus tak ayal menggoresi lengan GagaNaz yang tidak sempat menghindar.

"Berhenti!" Teriakan tiba-tiba dari KikiTa menghentikan pertarungan Halilintar dan GagaNaz.

Halilintar menolehkan kepalanya. Remaja bernetra merah darah itu hanya bisa menggeram kesal ketika ia melihat para pemburu itu mengarahkan senjata mereka pada Thorn dan Solar. Dalam gejolak pertarungannya, Halilintar lalai menjaga kedua adiknya yang kini berada dibawah todongan senjata.

"Menyerah... Ayo, buang parangmu itu... Setan kecil!" perintah KikiTa seraya mengkokang senapan laras panjangnya. Suara dentingan logam menandakan bahwa senapan itu terisi peluru dan siap ditembakkan.

Tidak punya pilihan lain, Halilintar membuang parangnya dengan cara melemparkannya sampai menancap ditanah. "Pengecut!" ketus Halilintar seraya membentangkan kedua tangannya, menandakan dirinya tidak lagi bersenjata.

"Bocah tengik!"

Itulah kata-kata terakhir yang didengar Halilintar meluncur dari mulut GagaNaz sebelum popor senapan milik pemburu itu menghantam kepalanya.

Pandangan mata Halilintar langsung menggelap ketika popor senapan GagaNaz itu mendarat pada pelipisnya. Namun Halililintar masih sempat mendengar kedua adiknya itu meneriakkan namanya.

.

.

.

Bersambung.

Terimakasih untuk yang sudah review, vote, fave atau comment. Nantikan kelanjutan ceritanya...


	2. 2 Kebersamaan

** The Hunt **

.

 **Chapter 2.** **Kebersamaan**

.

Matahari sudah lama menghilang tenggelam dibalik cakrawala pegunungan dan langit sudah gelap diatas titik perkemahan dimana Taufan, Gempa, Blaze, dan Ice sudah mendirikan kemah tempat mereka akan bermalam di alam terbuka pegunungan.

Empat buah kemah terlihat sudah didirikan mengelilingi sebuah api unggun yang menyala cukup besar. Lompatan-lompatan lidah api yang bergolak cukup menerangi sekeliling titik perkemahan mereka sekaligus untuk mengusir satwa-satwa liar yang tidak diinginkan mendekat.

Namun suasana perkemahan itu jauh dari kata menyenangkan.

Tidak henti-hentinya Gempa berjalan memutari perkemahan mereka. Sesekali Gempa mengehentikan langkahnya tepat ditepi hutan tempat Halilintar dan Solar masuk merambah hutan untuk mencari Thorn. Dengan bermodalkan sebuah lampu senter Maglite (tm) berukuran besar Gempa mencoba menerangi bagian hutan yang diterobos Halilintar dan Solar. Ia berharap menemukan jejak kedua saudaranya itu ditengah kegelapan malam.

Sementara Blaze dan Ice yang saling berdiam diri terlihat sedang duduk bersama Taufan di dekat api unggun Dari sudut matanya, mereka melirik kearah Gempa yang masih menyinari tepian hutan dengan lampu senternya.

Hanya suara gemeretak kayu yang menyala terbakar dan suara nyanyian malam margasatwa yang menemani keempat bersaudara yang tengah berkemah.

Blaze yang malam itu berpakaian kaus lengan pendek merah dan celana panjang hitam berdehem lembut memecah keheningan. "Kemana mereka bertiga itu sih, koq lama sekali." ucapnya seraya menengok kearah kakaknya yang bernetra biru safir.

"Seharusnya mereka sudah kembali." jawab Taufan yang malam itu terlihat setia dengan jaket biru-kuning miliknya beserta baju kaus lengan pendek putih dan celana panjang biru tuanya. Taufan tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari dua buah panci air yang tengah direbusnya. Beberapa bungkus mie instan pun sudah ia persiapkan untuk dimasak sebagai makan malamnya dan makan malam semua adik-adiknya. "Coba kau hubungi lagi ponsel mereka, Blaze."

Blaze menggelengkan kepalanya sembari memperlihatkan layar ponselnya kepada Taufan. "Baterai ponselku tinggal tigapuluh persen. Kita harus hemat baterai _powerbank_ kita lho. Lagipula, aku sudah coba berkali-kali. Sepertnya tidak ada sinyal didalam hutan itu."

"Berarti ponsel-ponsel kita hanya bisa mendapat sinyal di areal terbuka seperti ini." ucap Taufan yang kini juga sedang mengamati layar ponsel miliknya ditengah kesibukan memasaknya. Hanya sesekali indikator sinyal pada ponselnya terlihat penuh, seringkali hanya dua atau tiga garis saja yang terlihat pada indikator sinyalnya.

"Gara-gara Kak Thorn acara kita jadi kacau." Ice akhirnya ikutan membuka suara. "Padahal Solar dan aku sudah bilang, jangan kasih makan binatang liar." ucapnya lagi sembari mengenakan sebuah kain sarung untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang berbalut baju kaus lengan pendek biru muda miliknya.

Blaze langsung melirik tajam kepada Ice dengan netra merah terangnya yang menyipit. "Apa lagi yang mau kamu timpahkan pada Thorn, Ice?" desis Blaze dari balik kedua rahangnya yang mengatup kaku. "Macam kamu ngga kenal sifat Thorn ..."

Ice terdiam setelah mendengar retorik Blaze yang bernada seperti mengancam. Ia lebih memilih untuk tidak menimpali kakaknya itu karena mood diarea perkemahan itu jauh dari kata menyenangkan dan Ice tidak ingin memperkeruh suasana. "Ma'af..." ucap Ice sembari menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sudah..." ucap Taufan yang melihat interaksi kedua adiknya itu. "Kita semua kepikiran Thorn... Tapi mau apa lagi? Halilintar dan Solar sedang mencari mereka."

"Aku khawatir dengan Solar." gumam Ice seraya menatapi api yang bergolak dihadapannya.

"Tenang, Ice." ujar Taufan yang kini tengah memasukkan kepingan-kepingan mie instan kedalam sebuah panci yang berisikan air yang sudah mendidih. "Solar bersama Halilintar, algojo kita." candanya untuk mencairkan suasana yang tegang.

"Aku yakin mereka berdua masih mencari Thorn. Kerjasama otak terkuat dengan otot terkuat dalam keluarga kita." Taufan berujar lagi sembari memasukkan beberapa sendok bubuk cokelat khas kedai mereka kedalam panci yang satunya lagi, yang tidak berisikan mie instan. "Coba kamu panggil Gempa, Blaze... Makanan sudah hampir siap."

Blaze mengangukkan kepalanya dan berdiri. Ia menepuk-nepuk bagian belakang celana panjangnya yang sedikit kotor terkena tanah. "Iya... Sebelum dia pingsan."

"Seret dia kesini bila perlu, Blaze. Gempa belum makan dari siang tadi." ucap Taufan sembari mengaduk-aduk mie instan yang sedang diseduhnya supaya matangnya lebih cepat dan merata.

Sebuah senyuman tipis yang terlihat agak dipaksakan melintas pada bibir Blaze ketika ia menengok balik kearah Taufan. "Oke, kak." jawabnya sebelum meninggalkan Taufan yang sedang bersama Ice.

Sembari berlari-lari kecil, Blaze menghampiri kakaknya, Gempa yang masih saja mondar-mandir di tepian hutan.

Raut wajah Gempa masih terlihat tegang dan kaku. Dari rahangnya yang terkunci rapat, kedua bola matanya yang melirik-lirik tak tentu arah jelas terlihat bahwa ia menjadi semakin gelisah seiring berlalunya waktu.

"Kak Gem?" tegur Blaze setelah ia berjarak cukup dekat kakaknya yang bernetra cokelat keemasan.

Gempa menolehkan kepalanya ketika namanya dipanggil oleh adiknya. "Ya Blaze, ada apa?" tanya sang kakak singkat.

"Ayo makan dulu kak..." ujar Blaze sembari mengedikkan kepalanya kearah api unggun dimana Taufan dan Ice berada. "Kamu kan belum makan dari tadi siang, kak..."

Gempa menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum kembali menengok kearah bagian hutan yang sore tadi diterobos oleh Halilintar dan Solar. "Kamu duluan deh, Blaze. Aku ngga lapar."

"Kak... Ayolah, makan du-"

"Humpf... Hoek!" Mendadak Gempa menutup mulutnya. Isi perutnya, terutama lambungnya mendadak terasa hendak keluar dari mulutnya dan menyebabkan tenggorokannya terasa panas dan pedas.

"Kak Gem?!" Blaze langsung panik melihat kakaknya seperti itu.

Gempa mengibaskan-ngibaskan tangannya yang sebelah lagi sebagai jawaban. "Hoegh!" Baru saja ia akan berbicara ketika lambungnya terasa dipukuli. Ia mencoba menarik napas dalam-dalam seraya menepuk-nepuk dadanya sendiri. Sebuah sendawa kecil keluar dari tenggorokannya yang terasa pedih

"A... Asam lambungku kumat." Gempa baru bisa berkata-kata kembali ketika rasa mual dari dalam perutnya dan rasa perih di tenggorokannya sedikit berkurang.

Blaze mengulurkan tangannya kepada kakaknya yang tengah berusaha mengatur napasnya. "Sudah, ayo makan dulu."

Gempa menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku ngga selera..."

"Ceh... Ngga selera." Blaze mendengus dan mulai terlihat kesal karena kakaknya yang keras kepala itu. "Aku ngga mau tahu, Kak Gempa harus makan!" ketus Blaze seraya mengamit tangan kakaknya itu dan menariknya kearah dimana api unggun mereka berada.

"Blaze!" sahut Gempa ketika tangannya ditarik-tarik oleh adiknya. "Aku harus menunggu Halilintar dan yang lain!" protesnya yang menolak untuk beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Kak Gem ngga bakal bisa berdiri lagi kalau ngga makan!" ketus Blaze yang terus saja menarik Gempa pada tangannya. "Ice! Tolong bantu aku sini!" teriaknya sembari memandang kearah adiknya yang berada di tepian api unggun perkemahan mereka.

Ice yang dipanggil langsung bangkit berdiri dari duduknya. Dengan langkah santai ia kemudian berjalan mendekati Blaze yang tengah membujuk Gempa. Sebuah senyuman kecil melintas di bibir Ice ketika ia memperhatikan tarik menarik antara Blaze dan Gempa.

"Ayolah, Kak Gem..." Ucap Ice dengan suara yang lembut ketika ia berusaha untuk membujuk Gempa untuk mengisi perutnya. "Nanti kakak sakit lho... Kan kita semua nanti yang repot." sambungnya lagi seraya mengamit tangan Gempa yang tidak dipegangi oleh Blaze.

Ice menatap kakaknya itu. Sebuah kehangatan lembut dibalik netra biru terangnya bertemu pandang dengan netra cokelat keemasan sang kakak yang menyembunyikan segudang kekhawatiran.

Gempa menghela napas panjang dan menatap kepada adiknya yang satu lagi, Blaze sebelum kembali menatap kepada Ice. Bahkan Blaze yang biasanya jahil dan nakal terlihat sangat khawatir dengannya. Tidak bisa disangkal, tatapan mata adik-adiknya itu seakan menghapus segala kekhawatiran yang tengah berkecamuk dalam batinnya.

"I... Iya deh." Akhirnya Gempa menyerah. "Ayo kita makan dulu." ucapnya lagi dan membiarkan dirinya dituntun oleh kedua adiknya menuju ke tempat perkemahan mereka.

Taufan sudah menunggu di pinggiran api unggun dan sudah selesai memasak mie instan yang akan menjadi menu makan malamnya beserta semua adik-adiknya. Bahkan ia sudah menyiapkan beberapa gelas hot chocolate sebagai pelengkap menu makan malam di alam terbuka kali itu.

"Hebat juga kalian, bisa membujuk Gempa." puji Taufan ketika Blaze dan Ice sudah kembali bersama Gempa di pinggir api unggun yang memberi kehangatan ditengah dinginnya hawa pegunungan. Dengan hati-hati Taufan menyendok seonggok mie instan goreng keatas sebuah piring kertas yang kemudian diberikan kepada Gempa.

"Ngga sehat makan beginian, Taufan." keluh Gempa seraya menerima sepiring mie instan goreng dari kakaknya. "Makanan begini kan banyak MSG-nya, belum pengawet, apalagi mie instan begini banyak bumbu yang ngga alami..."

Taufan memutar bola matanya keatas setelah mendengar Gempa yang mengoceh. "Atau kamu mau makan angin, Gem? Ayo duduk sini, makan." ucap sang kakak yang bernetra biru safir itu seraya menepuk-nepuk tanah sebagai isyarat bagi Gempa untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

Baru saja Gempa membuka mulutnya hendak berkomentar lagi, namun aroma dari mie goreng instan diatas piring yang dipegangnya sudah menghampiri indera penciumannya. Air liurnya terlanjur terbit dan perutnya mendadak berbunyi ditengah rasa laparnya.

"Nah kan... Sudah, ayo duduk, makan." Kembali Taufan menepuk-nepuk tanah disebelahnya sebagai isyarat bagi adiknya yang kepala batu itu untuk segera duduk dan mengisi perutnya.

"Iya, iya." Gempa yang memang sudah terlanjur tergugah selera makannya langsung duduk disebelah Taufan dan berdampingan dengan Ice.

"Nih garpunya, kak." ucap Blaze seraya memberikan sebuah garpu kepada kakaknya.

"Terima kasih, Blaze." Gempa menganggukkan kepalanya ketika menerima garpu dari adiknya yang bernetra merah kekuningan itu. Tanpa membuang waktu, Gempa langsung melahap mie goreng instan buatan Taufan yang berada diatas piring kertas yang tengah dipegangnya.

Makan malam dialam terbuka kali itu berlangsung tanpa ada yang saling berbicara. Taufan, Gempa, Blaze, dan Ice menikmati mie goreng instan porsi mereka masing-masing ditengah nyanyian alam yang bersahut-sahutan tanpa henti. Sesekali terdengar suara serangga tonggeret yang bersahut-sahutan dengan nyanyian burung hantu yang bersahut-sahutan. Suara gemeretak kayu yang menyala terbakar api unggun perkemahan mereka pun terdengar bersahut-sahutan dengan suara riak air dari sebuah sungai yang jaraknya cukup dekat.

Momen seperti itu seharusnya menjadi kenangan indah dan menyenangkan...

Kalau saja ketujuh bersaudara kembar itu lengkap semua.

Seonggok mie goreng instan yang tersisa dalam panci dan beberapa piring kertas yang tersisa menjadi bukti sekaligus saksi hilangnya tiga dari tujuh bersaudara kembar itu.

Keempat bersaudara yang tersisa kini hanya bisa saling berpandangan dengan penuh tanda tanya yang tercermin dari raut wajah mereka semua.

"Halilintar... Solar... Thorn." gumam Taufan seraya menatap langit malam yang cerah dan bertaburan bintang. "Dimana kalian..."

"Ayo kita susul mereka." ucap Gempa yang membuat Taufan, Ice, dan Blaze menengok kearahnya serempak.

"Malam-malam begini, kak?" tanya Blaze yang sangat ragu dengan usulan kakaknya itu. "Kalau kita yang ikutan tersasar bagaimana?"

"Ya. Terlalu berbahaya..." tambah Ice yang kali ini lebih memihak pada kakaknya, Blaze.

Gempa mengehela napas panjang. "Memang berbahaya," ucapnya sembari memandangi ketiga saudaranya satu-persatu. "Tapi apa kita mau diam saja? Aneh kalau Halilintar dan Solar belum menemukan Thorn."

Taufan mengerenyitkan dahinya selagi ia berpikir dan mempertimbangkan dua pemikiran yang sulit. Haruskah ia menunggu sampai pagi untuk mencari ketiga saudaranya yang belum juga kembali, atau haruskah ia berangkat sekarang juga untuk mencari Halilintar, Solar, dan Thorn.

"Terserah Kak Taufan sih... Aku kan selalu nurut apa kak Taufan." ujar Blaze.

Taufan membenamkan wajahnya kedalam telapak tangannya yang sebelah kiri seraya menarik napas panjang. Belum pernah ia dihadapkan pada pertanyaan dengan beban tanggung jawab yang sebesar itu. Netra safir birunya bergerak-gerak tak tentu arah selagi ia berpikir dan menimbang kedua pilihan yang dihadapkan kepadanya. "Hali, Solar, Thorn... Kalian dimana sih..." keluh Taufan dengan suara yang lirih.

.

.

.

"Kak Hali..."

Suara lirih terdengar memanggil namanya ketika Halilintar mencoba membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Sulit sekali rasanya ia mengangkat kelopak matanya yang terasa berat, belum lagi rasa nyeri yang berdenyut-denyut dikepalanya membuat kedua netra merah darahnya sulit untuk fokus.

Udara pengap berbau kotoran hewan pun langsung menghampiri indera penciuman Halilintar yang berada diambang batas antara sadar dan tidak.

Hal terakhir yang diingat Halilintar adalah ia tengah menghajar salah seorang bawahan pemburu haram yang telah mengancam dirinya dan adik-adiknya. Kembali ia ingat ketika kepalanya dihajar popor senapan oleh GagaNaz yang membuatnya kehilangan kesadaran.

Kini Halilintar yang mendapati dirinya dalam keaadan terbaring tertelungkup mencoba menggerakkan kedua tangannya untuk memijat-mijat kepalanya dan mendorong dirinya untuk duduk.

Anehnya kedua tangannya menolak untuk digerakkan. Bukan hanya tangannya, kedua lengannya pun terasa nyeri seakan terhimpit oleh sesuatu.

"Kak?"

Sekali lagi Halilintar mendengar suara yang memanggil namanya. Mati-matian ia berusaha untuk membuka kedua kelopak matanya untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

Orang pertama yang dilihatnya adalah Solar yang tengah berlutut disampingnya. Tidak biasanya ia melihat adiknya itu tanpa kacamata model visornya. "So... Solar?" panggil Halilintar dengan suara yang pelan dan sedikit serak.

Kedua kelopak mata Halilintar tersentak membuka ketika ia melihat adiknya itu tengah berlutut didekatnya dengan kedua tangannya yang berada didepan badannya dan terlilit tali pada pergelangan tangannya.

"Solar?" Halilintar melirik kearah adiknya yang bernetra kuning keemasan itu. "Tanganku..." gumamnya sembari mencoba melirik kearah badannya sendiri.

"Sama denganku." ucap Solar seraya mengulurkan kedua tangannya yang terikat dan membantu Halilintar untuk bangun.

Barulah Halilintar mengerti kenapa tangan dan lengannya menolak untuk digerakkan. Beberapa utas tali melilit lengan beserta badannya dengan ketat dan membuatnya sulit bernapas lega. Kedua pergelangan tangannya pun terikat kuat dibelakang badannya.

Halilintar mencoba untuk mencari simpul tali yang mengikat pergelangan tangannya dengan ujung jari-jemarinya, namun ia tidak bisa menemukan simpul itu. "Tolong, Sol... Lepaskan aku..." pinta Halilintar.

"Percuma kak." keluh Solar sembari mendorong dirinya berdiri. Simpul ikatan tangan Kak Hali dan aku ini ditetesi lem _power glue_... Ngga akan bisa lepas kecuali talinya dipotong."

Halilintar mendengus ketika ia mencoba menarik napas panjang. Lilitan tali di dada dan lengannya benar-benar membatasi pernapasannya. "Thorn... Bagaimana?"

Solar mengedikkan kepalanya kearah setumpukan rumput kering yang ditutup terpal. Diatas terpal itu terbaring Thorn yang terlihat sedang tertidur.

Darah Halilintar seakan mendidih ketika melihat Thorn yang juga sama keadaannya seperti Solar. Kedua tangannya terikat didepan badannya. Yang lebih mengkhawatirkan adalah wajah adiknya itu terlihat dipenuhi butiran keringat.

"Dimana kita ini, Sol?" Tanya Halilintar seraya mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Thorn dan melihat keadaan di sekelilingnya. Ia berada dalam sebuah ruangan gelap berdinding dan berlantai kayu. Hanya sebuah lentera kecil yang terpasang pada dinding ruangan itu yang menjadi sumber penerangan. Tidak ada jendela pada ruangan itu, hanya ada lubang-lubang kecil didekat atap sebagai satu-satunya ventilasi udara.

"Pondokan kecil yang dijadikan markas pemburu haram itu." jawab Solar. Ia mengulurkan tangannya kepada Halilintar dan menawarkan bantuan untuk kakaknya itu berdiri.

Halilintar yang masih duduk bersila mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang kearah adiknya itu. Dadanya terasa sesak dan seperti ditusuk-tusuk melihat Solar dalam keadaan tangan yang terikat seperti itu, namun Halilintar masih bersyukur bahwa keadaan Solar ridak seburuk dirinya sendiri

Dari duduk bersila, Halilintar berhasil mendorong dirinya setengah berlutut sebelum Solar membantunya berdiri tegak dengan cara mengamit tangannya yang terikat dibelakang badannya.

"Minimal ikatan tali ditanganku ini ngga terlalu ketat." ucap Halilintar yang merasa sedikit lebih lega ketika sudah berdiri diatas kedua kakinya.

"Bisa lepas kak?" tanya Solar yang memandang Halilintar dengan penuh harap.

Halilintar menggelengkan kepalanya. "Mungkin bisa kalau lenganku ngga diikat ketat begini." keluhnya seraya mencoba menggerakkan tangan dan lengannya. Kalau saja lengan dan badannya tidak terikat, Halilintar mungkin masih bisa mencoba menarik tangannya yang diikat membentuk sudut siku-siku. "Bagaimana dengan Thorn?" tanya Halilintar seraya menengok kearah adiknya yang tertidur.

"Lukanya cuma diusap kapas dan dan alkohol saja." jawab Solar sembari berjalan mendekati Thorn. "Jangan tanya seperti apa Kak Thorn menjerit-jerit kesakitan waktu lukanya dibersihkan dengan paksa tadi."

"Jahanam kau BoraRa." desis Halilintar sembari bergidik ketika ia membayangkan seperti apa rasa sakit yang dialami Thorn.

Luka yang menganga hampir selebar dua ibu jari dan hampir sepanjang telunjuk tangan akibat terserempet peluru saja sudah tentu luar biasa sakitnya. Apalagi kalau luka seperti itu dibersihkan paksa dengan alkohol dan kapas saja. Belum lagi perawatan itu pasti dilakukkan tanpa perasaan. "Sudah berapa lama dia tidur?" tanya Halilintar yang masih menatap kearah Thorn.

Solar menghela napas panjang. "Entah. Aku pun ngga tahu sudah berapa lama kita disekap disini, kak." jawabnya dengan suara yang pelan dan lirih. "Aku takut Kak Hali... Kak Thorn juga kehilangan banyak darah dan mungkin lukanya infeksi."

Halilintar meneguk ludahnya ketika ia melihat tatapan mata Solar yang biasanya awas dan penuh rasa ingin tahu itu terlihat sendu dan nyaris hampa seakan harapan hidupnya pupus. Ingin sekali rasanya Halilintar memeluk adiknya itu untuk menenangkannya, namun tidak ada yang bisa ia perbuat dengan lengan dan tangan terikat. "Selama masih ada aku, ngga akan kubiarkan pemburu haram itu menyentuh kalian." ucap Halilintar.

Solar menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan dan tatapan matanya semakin sendu. Ia berjongkok sebelum duduk diatas lantai kayu tempat dirinya disekap dan disisi Thorn. Sejenak tangannya meraba kening Thorn yang terasa lebih hangat daripada biasanya. "Kak Hali... Aku tahu apa rencana BoraRa dan para pemburu itu." lirih Solar seraya menolehkan kepalanya kearah kakaknya yang tertua.

"Disuruh kerja paksa untuk mereka?"

"Itu masih lebih baik kak, apalagi Kak Hali kuat..." ucap Solar dengan suara yang gemetar. "Aku yang lemah begini..."

"Memang apa yang kau dengar dari mereka, Sol?" tanya Halilintar sembari berlutut dan mendudukkan dirinya disamping adiknya yang terlihat gelisah dan ketakutan itu.

Tidak tahan lagi, Solar menghempaskan dirinya dan mendaratkan kepalanya keatas pangkal paha Halilintar yang tengah duduk bersila. "Aku... Habislah aku kak..." lirihnya dengan suara yang tercekat ditengah sesegukan kecil yang ditahan-tahan. "Mereka mau menjual aku."

"Apa?!" Jantung Halilintar terasa berhenti berdetak ketika ia mendengar perkataan adiknya itu. "A...Apa maksudmu?"

"Kita saksi mata perbuatan mereka, kak..." Setitik air mata menetes dari sudut mata Solar yang tidak tertutup kacamata model visornya. "Mereka... Akan memaksa Kak Hali bekerja untuk mereka... Atau Kak Thorn akan disakiti... Aku yang lebih lemah... Akan mereka jual"

"Bedebah..." Halilintar hanya bisa mengutuk sembari menatap kebawah, kearah tubuhnya sendiri yang masih berbalut kaus armless merah serta terlilit berutas-utas tali yang melewati dada dan lengannya. Ingin sekali rasanya ia menggelepar dan berontak untuk melepaskan ikatan tali yang mengekang dirinya. Namun Halilintar tahu bahwa sekeras apapun usahanya, ia tidak mungkin lolos dari lilitan tali yang mengikatnya. "Manusia pun mereka jual seperti binatang..."

Solar mengangukkan kepalanya seraya menyeka air matanya dengan punggung tangannya. "Aku takut kak... Akan jadi apa aku?"

Bibir Halilintar terlihat berkedut-kedut ketika ia berupaya untuk tetap terlihat tegar bagi adiknya yang paling kecil itu. "Tenang, Solar... Masih ada Taufan, Gempa dan yang lainnya... Mereka pasti mencari kita." ucap Halilintar dengan suara tercekat. "Solar... Ma'af, aku ngga bisa... memelukmu."

.

.

.

Bersambung.

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah review, vote, fave atau comment. Nantikan kelanjutan ceritanya...


	3. 3. Hunter's Hunted

** The Hunt **

.

**Chapter 3. Hunter's Hunted**

.

Jam pada ponsel milik Taufan tepat menunjukkan pukul dua pagi ketika alarmnya berbunyi dengan suara yang cukup keras memecah keheningan pagi dini hari itu didalam tenda yang dihuni oleh Taufan bersama seorang adiknya, Blaze.

Taufan yang tengah tertidur dengan bercelana pendek saja dan beralaskan matras gulung perlahan membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Sangat berat rasanya untuk membuka kelopak matanya apalagi tidurnya hanya sebentar saja dan tidak nyenyak.

Dengan cepat Taufan meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak begitu saja di dekat kepalanya. Suara alarm itu langsung lenyap ketika dinonaktifkan oleh pemiliknya.

Menyusullah sebuah suara menguap terkantuk-kantuk yang membuat Taufan menengok kearah sebuah _sleeping bag_. Penghuni _sleeping bag_ itu adalah Blaze, yang mulai terlihat mulai sadar dari alam mimpinya oleh suara alarm ponsel milik Taufan.

"Bangun, Blaze..." ucap Taufan seraya menggoyangkan _sleeping bag_ yang dihuni oleh Blaze.

"Mhhhmmm." Dengan susah payah Blaze membuka kedua kelopak matanya. "Sudah jam dua pagi ya?" tanyanya seraya menyibakkan _sleeping bag_ miliknya yang memang sudah rusak retsletingnya.

"Iya." jawab Taufan singkat sembari meregangkan tubuhnya dengan cara mengangkat kedua tangannya setinggi mungkin melewati kepalanya. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa pegal karena ia tidak biasa tidur beralaskan matras gulung saja.

Dengan cepat Taufan menggulung matras yang menjadi alas tidurnya. "Aku mau mandi di sungai dulu." ucapnya setelah selesai menggulung matras yang dijadikan alas tidurnya.

"Tunggu, aku ikut." secepat mungkin Blaze yang sedari malam tidur bercelana pendek saja seperti Taufan langsung bangkit berdiri. Dari dalam tas ranselnya ia mengambil peralatan mandinya dan mengikuti Taufan yang sudah merangkak keluar dari tenda.

Dengan bermodalkan penerangan sebuah lampu senter Maglite (tm) yang cukup terang, kedua kakak beradik itu berjalan menuju sungai yang tidak jauh berada dari tempat mereka berkemah. Keduanya bersyukur karena cahaya sinar rembulan dan bintang-bintang dilangit dini hari itu turut membantu menerangi jalan setapak kecil yang mereka lalui untuk menuju ke sungai

Sesampainya ditepi sungai, Taufan dan Blaze memutuskan untuk membasuh diri mereka menggunakan air sungai yang masih terlihat jernih secara bergantian.

Dari tepi sungai Blaze menyinari kakaknya yang mengambil giliran pertama untuk mandi.

Taufan memutuskan untuk mandi dibagian sungai yang tidak terlalu dalam. "Alamak! Dingin!" sahutnya ketika ia mencelupkan kaki kedalam sungai.

"Memang Kak Taufan berharap apa? Sauna?" ketus Blaze yang duduk bersila diatas sebuah batu besar seraya menerangi setiap langkah kaki kakaknya.

"Alamat masuk angin aku..." keluh Taufan tanpa terdengar oleh Blaze. Perlahan-lahan ia memaksakan dirinya melangkah lebih jauh dan mencari bagian sungai yang kedalamannya sesuai untuknya mandi.

Akhirnya Taufan berhenti ketika ketinggian air ditempat ia mandi hanya mencapai lututnya. Netra biru safirnya memejam erat ketika ia mencoba menenggelamkan seluruh tubuhnya sampai sebatas leher. Dinginnya air sungai itu terasa menusuk-musuk sampai ketulangnya, apalagi tubuhnya yang langsing itu nyaris tidak memberikan perlindungan terhadap air sungai yang dingin itu.

Secepat mungkin Taufan menggosok-gosok tubuhnya yang terendam aliran air sungai dengan tangan untuk membersihkan daki dan kotoran-kotoran lainnya yang menempel. Memang tidak bersih sempurna, namun dinginnya air sungai itu cukup untuk membuat dirinya kembali merasa segar.

Tubuh langsing Taufan menggigil kedinginan ketika ia melangkah keluar dari sungai. "Uh... Blaze, ma-matikan sebe-sebentar se-senternya?" ucapnya ditengah gemelutuk giginya.

"Memang kenapa kak?" Blaze yang masih menerangi Taufan bertanya balik.

Taufan menghela napas panjang. "A-Aku mau g-ganti ce-celana!" ketusnya sembari membalikkan badannya, membelakangi adiknya yang tidak peka itu.

"Ooh." Barulah Blaze menyorotkan lampu senter yang berada dalam genggamannya itu kearah lain sembari menunggu kakaknya itu berganti celana.

Setelah Taufan selesai memakai celana pendek dan celana dalam yang bersih barulah tiba giliran Blaze untuk membasuh diri.

"Grrhh!." Blaze melenguh tertahan ketika ia melangkahkan kakinya kedalam aliran sungai. Ia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menjerit karena dinginnya air sungai karena enggan terlihat lemah dan memalukan di hadapan Taufan yang mulai cengar-cengir sendirian.

"Dingin ya Blaze?" ledek Taufan seraya memain-mainkan lampu senter yang berada dalam genggaman tangannya. "Maklum, bukan sauna!"

Ingin sekali rasanya Blaze mengambil batu dari dasar sungai untuk melempari Taufan, namun ia sendiri enggan membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika Taufan mematikan cahaya lampu senter yang menjadi penerangannya. Gelap-gelapan ditengah sungai seorang diri bukanlah ide yang bagus. Oleh karena itu, Blaze memilih untuk diam saja dan meneruskan mencari titik yang dirasanya cocok untuk membasuh diti.

Agak berbeda dengan Taufan, Blaze memilih bagian sungai yang lebih dalam. Setelah menemukan bagian sungai yang dalamnya mencapai bagian pinggangnya, barulah Blaze mulai membasuh dirinya.

Kebalikan dengan Taufan, hal pertama yang Blaze lakukkan adalah justru melepaskan celana pendek dan celana dalamnya.

"Astaga, Blaze." Taufan menggelengkan kepalanya ketika melihat cara adiknya itu membasuh diri. "Hati-hati!" serunya dari tepi sungai.

"Kenapa kak?!" sahut Blaze dengan suara yang agak keras supaya terdengar karena jaraknya dengan Taufan yang cukup jauh.

"Hati-hati nanti itumu dicaplok ikan!" ujar Taufan ditengah cekikikannya. "Katanya disungai ini masih banyak ikan arowananya."

Blaze meneguk ludahnya dan langsung mengenakan celana pendeknya kembali dengan harapan kain bahan celananya cukup ampuh untuk melindungi harta berharganya dari gigitan mahluk yang tidak diundang.

Setelah lebih yakin barulah Blaze lanjut membasuh diri. Sebisa mungkin ia menggosok seluruh daki dan kotoran lain yang menempel pada kulitnya dengan tangannya.

Seusai membasuh seluruh tubuhnya, Blaze melangkah kearah bagian sungai yang lebih dangkal. Ia menyempatkan diri untuk menggosok giginya sebelum akhirnya keluar dari sungai.

"Nih handukmu." ucap Taufan sembari menyerahkan sebuah handuk berwarna merah tua.

"Terima kasih." balas Blaze selagi ia melilitkan handuk miliknya pada pinggangangya. Barulah Blaze melepaskan celana pendeknya dan mengenakan sebuah celana dalam dan celana pendek yang baru.

Kedua kakak beradik itu segera kembali ke perkemahan mereka. Setibanya di perkemahan, mereka kembali kedalam kemah yang mereka tempati untuk berpakaian.

Blaze mengurapkan _lotion_ anti serangga pada semua bagian tubuhnya sebelum berpakaian. Sebuah baju kaus lengan panjang merah berserta celana panjang jeans hitam menjadi pilihan Blaze kali itu.

Begitu pula dengan Taufan yang menirukan cara Blaze. Ia mengurapkan _lotion_ anti serangga pada seluruh tubuhnya sebelum mengenakkan pakaiannya. Pagi itu ia memakai baju kaus lengan panjang putih dan celana panjang jeans.

"Kak Taufan..." panggil Blaze selagi ia mengenakkan kaus kakinya.

"Ya, Blaze?" sahut Taufan yang juga sedang mengenakkan kaus kaki.

"Kamu yakin kak? Menerobos hutan pagi-pagi begini?"

Taufan yang hendak mengenakkan sepatunya menengok kearah adiknya itu. "Yakin lah, apa susahnya sih, aku buka jalan, kamu tinggal main senter." jawab Taufan dengan entengnya. "Sana, ambil parang dan senter satu lagi"

"Semoga mereka bertiga cuma tersesat saja." ucap Blaze sebelum merangkak keluar dari tendanya yang berbagi dengan Taufan.

Sepeninggal Blaze, Taufan langsung menarik napas panjang. Ia mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat. "Sebetulnya aku ngga yakin..." gumamnya seorang diri seraya memandangi tangannya yang mengepal. "Tapi betul kata Gempa, aku ngga bisa berdiam diri lagi." ucapnya lagi seraya menyelipkan sebuah pisau lipat kedalam saku celananya. Sepenggalan do'a singkat dilantunkannya sebelum Taufan beranjak meninggalkan kemahnya.

Diluar kemah telah menunggu Gempa dan Blaze dengan dua buah bilah parang dalam genggamannya.

"Hati-hati kalian." ucap Gempa dengan kekhawatiran yang jelas terlihat pada wajahnya. "Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak seperti pesan Solar."

"Tenang Kak Gem, aku sudah persiapkan." Blaze memperlihatkan sekumpulan tali rafia berwarna kuning dalam genggaman dan saku celananya. "Pisau lipat sudah, lotion anti serangga sudah, korek api, senter cadangan... Lengkap." ujarnya lagi sembari merogoh deretan saku-saku kecil pada celana panjang yang dikenakannya.

"Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu, Gem..." ucap Taufan sembari menerangi bagian hutan yang sudah sedikit terbuka karena diterobos Halilintar dan Solar pada siang hari tadi.

Gempa menghela napas panjang dan terlihat enggan untuk membiarkan hanya Taufan beserta Blaze saja yang menerobos hutan untuk mencari Halilintar, Solar, dan Thorn. Dalam dirinya, Gempa ingin sekali ikut dengan kedua saudaranya itu.

Sudah terlalu lama Hallintar, Solar, dan Thorn menghilang tanpa ada kejelasan. Taufan dan Gempa tidak mau menunggu sampai pagi untuk kembali ketitik awal perjalanan mereka yang jaraknya cukup jauh, namun tidak mungkin juga mereka berempat menerobos masuk kedalam hutan. Kejadian seperti itu harus dilaporkan kepada pihak penjaga hutan untuk dilakukkan pencarian.

Maka solusi Gempa dan Taufan adalah berbagi tugas.

Gempa dan Ice berjalan kembali menuju titik awal keberangkatan mereka untuk memberi informasi kepada pihak penjaga hutan. Sementara Taufan dan Blaze yang dianggap lebih mumpuni akan masuk kedalam hutan untuk mencari Halilintar, Solar, dan Thorn.

Taufan dan Blaze berdiri di tepi hutan yang sudah sedikit terbuka . Sebilah parang sudah terhunus didalam genggaman Taufan. Demikian juga Blaze yang sudah siap mengikuti Taufan dari belakang dengan sebuah lampu senter Maglite (tm) melekat erat dalam genggaman tangannya.

"Ayo, Blaze." Taufan menengok kearah adiknya yang bernetra merah terang itu seraya tersenyum kecil. "Giliran kita."

Blaze yang raut wajahnya terlihat tegang hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ayo kak... Sebelum aku berubah pikiran." ucapnya setelah meneguk ludah.

Taufan menarik napas panjang dan kembali melantunkan do'anya. Akhirnya ia melangkahkan kaki dan berjalan menerobos hutan yang sudah sedikit terbuka itu dan langsung diikuti oleh Blaze.

Suasana hutan pada dini hari itu berbeda jauh dengan siang hari. Hanya kearah Blaze menyorotkan lampu senter yang dibawanya itu yang terlihat jelas oleh Taufan. Praktis keduanya buta dengan apa yang ada di sebelah kanan atau kiri mereka yang tidak terkena pancaran cahaya sinar lampu senter tipe LED itu.

Jarak pandang Taufan dan Blaze pun sangat terbatas. hanya sejauh sinar lampu senter yang dibawa oleh Blaze mampu menerangi. Sinar lampu senter itu juga tidak bisa terlalu jauh menerangi karena Blaze juga harus menerangi kearah dimana Taufan melangkahkan kakinya. Belum lagi lebatnya hutan yang tengah diterobos itu menghalangi pancaran cahaya LED dari lampu senter yaang dibawa oleh Blaze.

Sesekali Taufan mengayunkan parangnya untuk menebas akar dan ranting yang menjulur turun dari atas pohon yang dirasa olehnya menghalangi jalan. Sebuah akar yang terlihat menggantung nampak menarik perhatian Taufan. "Lihat, tali rafia kuning." ucapnya seraya sebuah menunjuk akar yang menggantung dengan parangnya.

Blaze langsung menerangi akar gantung yang dimaksud oleh Taufan.

Seutas tali rafia berwarna kuning nampak terikat pada akar yang menggantung dari sebatang pohon besar.

"Solar dan Halilintar pasti lewat sini." ucap Taufan sembari menyentuh tali rafia yang diikatkan pada akar gantung itu. "Kita tinggal ikuti saja."

"Ya, tali rafia itu dan semak-semak yang sudah diterobos Kak Hali." tambah Blaze seraya menyorotkan cahaya lampu senternya kearah semak belukar yang masih terbuka dan jelas sekali bekas ditebas oleh benda tajam.

"Ayo, makin cepat kita bisa menemukan mereka, makin cepat juga masalah ini selesai." ujar Taufan yang kembali melangkahkan kakinya dan berjalan mengikuti semak belukar terlihat yang sudah terbuka dan terurai.

Pepohonan dan semak belukar berangsur menjadi semakin lebat dan tertutup ketika Taufan dan Blaze menelusuri hutan semakin dalam. Blaze yang mencoba menengok kebelakang pun sudah tidak bisa melihat lagi perkemahan mereka karena pandangannya tertutup oleh lebatnya semak dan pepohonan.

Mendadak Taufan menghentikan langkahnya. Tangannya yang memegang parang dibentangkannya sebagai isyarat untuk jangan bersuara bagi Blaze yang mengikuti dibelakang.

"Ada apa kak?" tanya Blaze dengan suara berbisik seraya menyorotkan cahaya dari lampu senter dalam genggamannya itu lurus kedepan.

Taufan melipat tangannya yang sebelah kiri kebelakang badannya. "Pinjam satu senternya...

Sebuah senter Maglite (tm) yang tidak digunakan langsung berpindah tangan dari Blaze kepada Taufan. Dengan senter itu Taufan mengamati keadaan disekelilingnya.

Keheningan hutan pada dini hari itu sesekali dibuyarkan oleh suara serangga tonggeret yang tengah sibuk menggesekkan sayap kecil mereka. Namun daun telinga Taufan masih cukup peka untuk bisa menangkap bunyi semak belukar yang tengah diterobos oleh sesuatu.

"Cabut parangmu Blaze." desis Taufan seraya memposisikan parang miliknya melintang didepan tubuhnya.

Tak ayal Blaze meneguk ludahnya. Ia pun dapat mendengar bunyi gesekan yang didengar oleh kakaknya itu. Tanpa membuang waktu, Blaze langsung memindahkan lampu senter ke tangan kirinya dan mencabut parang dari sarungnya dengan tangan kanannya.

"HALILINTAR?! SOLAR?! THORN?!" Taufan mencoba berteriak memanggil sekuat pita suaranya mampu.

Kedua kakak beradik itu kembali terdiam dengan telinga mereka yang awas. Keduanya berharap ada jawaban yang menyahut balik teriakan Taufan.

"KAK HALI!? THORN?! SOLAR?!" Kali ini Blaze yang mencoba berteriak memanggil. Sama seperti Taufan, suaranya seakan tenggelam diantara pepohonan dan semak belukar yang rimbun

Sesaat suara gesekan yang didengar oleh Taufan dan Blaze terhenti. Untuk beberapa saat lamanya hanya keheningan saja yang terdengar, bahkan suara serangga yang terdengar sahut-menyahut pun menghilang begitu saja.

Taufan dan Blaze saling bertatapan ketika mereka mencoba menyimpulkan apa yang terjadi didalam benak mereka masing-masing.

Ketika Taufan dan Blaze saling bertatapan itu pulalah suara benda yang bergesekan pada semak belukar itu kembali terdengar.

Blaze mengacungkan jari tenga dan telunjuknya. "Ada dua... Apapun itu." gumamnya kepada Taufan dengan raut wajah yang semakin tegang.

Taufan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya... Lebih dari satu." ucapnya tanpa mengendurkan pegangannya pada gagang parang yang berada dalam genggamannya.

Blaze memiringkan kepalanya, berusaha mendengar lebih jelas suara-suara gesekan yang sayup-sayup melintas di telinganya. "Bunyinya menjauh"

"Sepertinya, ya." ucap Taufan yang langsung bernapas sedikit lebih lega. "Ayo kita lanjut, Blaze..."

"Ayo." ucap Blaze selagi mengembalikan parangnya kedalam sarungnya yang tergantung dari sabuk pinggangnya.

Kembali kedua kakak beradik itu berjalan mengikuti jalan yang sudah terbuka dan bertandakan tali rafia berwarna kuning.

Tidak ada kata-kata yang terucap dari kedua kakak adik yang terkenal bandel dan jahil itu. Fokus mereka berdua hanyalah mengikuti jejak yang ditinggalkan Solar ketika adiknya yang terkecil itu lebih dahulu masuk kedalam hutan bersama kakak mereka yang tertua, Halilintar.

Sampai pada akhirnya tanda tali rafia kuning itu tidak berlanjut lagi pada sebuah bagian hutan yang agak terbuka.

"Jejak mereka berhenti." ucap Taufan yang sudah menghentikan langkahnya.

Blaze mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya dari dalam sakunya. Seperti dugaannya, sinyal ponselnya terlihat minim. "Lumayan jauh juga. Hampir dua jam kita berjalan." ujarnya seraya melihat jam pada layar ponselnya itu.

Kembali Taufan meminta pinjam senter dari Blaze. Dengan dua buah lampu senter LED yang berkekuatan cukup tinggi, Taufan dan Blaze bisa memperluas areal pencarian.

"Kak Ufan, itu!" Blaze mengarahkan lampu senternya kepada dua buah benda yang menancap diatas tanah. "Parang yang dibawa Solar dan Kak Hali!"

Taufan langsung bergerak menghampiri kedua bilah parang yang ditunjuk oleh Blaze.

"Posisinya aneh." gumam Taufan seraya mengamati letak dan jarak antara dua bilah parang yang menancap diatas tanah. "Feeling-ku kedua parang ini dipegang oleh satu orang saja..."

"Kak Hali?" tanya Blaze yang kini berdiri disebelah Taufan. "Ngga mungkin Solar bisa menancapkan parang sampai sedalam ini."

"Tebakanku sama, Blaze." Taufan menarik napasnya dan kembali menyinari tanah disekitarnya.

Baru saja Blaze melangkahkan kakinya ketika ia mendengar gemeretak sebuah benda dibawah kakinya.

"Kacamata Solar!" sahut Blaze ketika ia mengangkat kakinya dan melihat apa yang baru saja diinjaknya. "A... Apa yang terjadi nih?" ucapnya lagi seraya membungkuk untuk mengambil kacamata model visor yang rusak terinjak olehnya.

"Blaze..." panggil Taufan dengan suaran yang gemetaran.

Blaze menengok kearah kakaknya. Kedua netra merahnya langsung terbelalak ketika ia melihat apa yang berada ditangan Taufan.

Sebuah topi hitam yang berhiaskan corak tribal menyerupai akar tumbuhan berwarna hijau.

"Thorn.."

"Bukan cuma itu." ucap Taufan masih denga suara yang gemetar. Topi milik Thorn itu kini berpindah tangan kepada Blaze.

"Darah?" Blaze meneguk ludahnya ketika menyadari ada noda yang tidak biasa pada topi itu.

Taufan mengangukkan kepalanya. "Blaze... Kuharap karatemu cukup lumayan... Ini bukan perbuatan binatang liar lagi, lihat..." Kembali Taufan menyorotkan lampu senternya. Kali ini ia menyinari bagian hutan yang terlihat belum lama diterobos.

Namun yang lebih menarik perhatiannya Taufan adalah lembaran-lembaran tali rafia kuning yang tergeletak diatas tanah dan tersangkut pada semak belukar.

Blaze melihat apa yang disinari oleh Taufan. Tanpa disebut pun ia tahu siapa yang meninggalkan jejak seperti itu.

"Karateku ngga sebagus Kak Hali sih. Tapi lebih baik daripada ngga sama sekali." Blaze menarik napas panjang dan kembali mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya dari dalam sakunya.

Sebuah pesan singkat melalui SMS dikirimnya kepada Gempa dengan harapan pesan singkat itu bisa terkirim jika sinyal ponselnya membaik. 'Halilintar, Solar, Thorn belum ditemukan. Ini bukan perbuatan binatang liar lagi. Kita masih mengikuti jejaknya.' Begitulah isi pesan singkat Blaze kepada Gempa.

Setelah menyimpan ponselnya kembali kedalam sakunya, Blaze mencabut parang miliknya keluar dari sarungnya. "Aku merasa seperti di film action." ucap Blaze yang berusaha untuk tetap tenang.

"Film action sih jagoannya pasti menang, Blaze... Ini dunia nyata... Belum tentu jagoan yang menang." ucap Taufan seraya mengeratkan genggaman tangannya yang berisikan gagang dari parang miliknya. "Hali, Solar, Thorn... Tunggu kami..."

.

.

.

Dengan bersandar pada dinding yang terbuat dari susunan balok kayu, Halilintar berusaha untuk tidur. Sekedar memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya memang mudah, tapi rasa pegal dan kebas pada lengan dan pergelangan tangannya yang terikat dibelakang badannya membuatnya tetap terjaga.

Halilintar hanya mampu meringis-ringis tanpa suara ketika ia mencoba memutar pergelangan tangannya yang terikat lilitan tali. Penyebabnya adalah kulit pada bagian pergelangan tangannya yang memerah dan lecet terbakar oleh gesekan tali.

Terbesit dalam benak Halilintar untuk membentur-benturkan kepalanya pada tembok kayu yang dijadikan tempatnya bersandar. Mungkin jika ia pingsan, penderitaannya akan sedikit berkurang dan ia bisa tertidur.

Namun Halilintar tidak bisa mendorong dirinya untuk berbuat itu. Selain rasa sakit, ia masih bertanggung jawab atas kedua adik-adiknya yang disekap bersamanya. Apapun yang terjadi, Halilintar mempunyai tanggung jawab untuk membela mereka.

Namun tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau sedikit rasa iri timbul didalam hatinya selagi ia memperhatikan kedua adik-adiknya. Solar dan Thorn yang kedua tangannya hanya diikat didepan badan mereka masing nampak terlelap diatas tumpukan rumput kering yang tertutup terpal.

Ingin sekali Halilintar merebahkan tubuhnya untuk tidur, namun ia tidak bisa tiduran terlentang karena posisi tangannya yang terikat dibelakang punggung dengan lengan bawah yang membentuk sudut siku-siku. Sebentar saja rasa pegal dan kebas pada tangannya akan bertambah parah.

Tiduran dalam posisi tengkurap juga tidak bisa diperbuat Halilintar karena tali yang melilit lengan atas dan dadanya akan membuat napasnya menjadi sangat sesak

Halilintar sempat mencoba untuk berbaring pada sisi kanan atau kiri badannya. Hasilnya malah lebih tidak enak lagi. Tidak ada tempat baginya untuk meletakkan kepalanya dan sebentar saja pundaknya terasa pegal.

"Taufan... Gempa... Tolong aku..." lirihnya dengan suara berbisik. Pertahanan mental Halilintar tergerus sedikit demi sedikit seiring berjalannya waktu dan rasa pegal nyeri yang tak kunjung reda.

Sebaliknya rasa pegal nyeri pada pundak, lengan dan tangannya membuat Halilintar menundukkan kepalanya. Kedua rahangnya dikatupkan erat-erat ketika ia merasakan kedua bibirnya mulai gemetar. "Ngga... Aku ngga boleh nangis.." desisnya seorang diri.

Namun rasa ketidakberdayaannya, ditambah rasa nyeri pegal yang tak kunjung reda, dan ketidakpastian akan nasib adik-adiknya beserta nasib dirinya sendiri meruntuhkan pertahanan mental Halilintar.

Tanpa bisa dicegah lagi napas Halilintar bertukar menjadi sesegukan kecil yang sangat ditahan-tahan. Upayanya untuk mengalihkan pikirannya berakhir sia-sia ketika air matanya mulai menitik pada sudut matanya yang terpejam erat.

"Kak... Hali?"

Halilintar tersentak kaget ketika namanya dipanggil. Ia langsung menoleh kearah sumber suara yang memanggilnya. "Th... Thorn." ucap Halilintar dengan suara yang tercekat dan langsung memalingkan wajahnya.

Halilintar tidak ingin terlihat lemah oleh adik-adiknya. Apalagi kini dirinya dalam keadaan terikat tidak berdaya dan sedang menangis meratap nasibnya.

Namun Thorn tidak peduli. Seburuk apapun keadaan Halilintar, ia adalah kakaknya yang tertua dan yang selalu membela mereka.

Thorn merintih kesakitan ketika ia menyibakkan bagian bawah baju tanpa lengan hijau tuanya. Dengan bagian bawah bajunya dan dengan kedua tangannya yang terikat, Thorn menyeka garis air mata yang membasahi wajah kakak tertuanya itu.

Bahkan Halilintar tercengang ketika air matanya diseka dengan lembut oleh Thorn. Adiknya itu rela menahan rasa sakit tak terbayangkan akibat terjangan peluru pada lengan kanannya hanya untuk sekedar menyeka air mata.

"Te... Terima kasih, Thorn." ucap Halilintar yang berusaha keras untuk menenangkam dirinya.

Thorn menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum duduk disamping kakaknya yang terikat tanpa daya itu. "Aku yang harus bilang terima kasih kak... Kak Hali dan Solar mati-matian mencariku... Bahkan melawan pemburu haram itu."

Halilintar menghela napas panjang. "Thorn... Kalau tanganku ngga diikat begini, aku pasti sudah mengelus kepalamu." ucap Halilintar dengan suara yang masih gemetaran. "Boleh aku minta tolong? Pipiku gatal... Tolong garuk..." pintanya Halilintar pada adiknya itu

Belum pernah Thorn melihat kakaknya, Halilintar selemah ini. Baru kali ini Halilintar terlihat tidak berdaya dimata Thorn. Selama ini ia selalu menganggap Halilintar atau Gempa sebagai kakaknya yang terkuat, namun kali ini Halilintar terlihat sangat lemah, jauh lebih lemah daripada dirinya sendiri.

"Ngghhh!" Thorn meringis pedih ketika ia mengangkat kedua tangannya yang terikat itu mendekati wajah Halilintar. Luka menganga pada lengan kanannya itu terasa berdenyut ketika otot yang tersobek timah panas pemburu siang tadi mencoba menopang bobot tangan sebelah kanan.

Dengan susah payah Thorn berhasil meletakkan kedua tangannya diatas pundak Halilintar.

"Te... Terima kasih Thorn." lirih Halilintar yang langsung mengusapkan pipinya pada ujung jari-jari Thorn.

Thorn langsung memalingkan wajahnya. Ia tidak sampai hati melihat betapa lemah dan menderita sang kakak tertuanya itu.

"Thorn... Kamu...Demam?" ujar Halilintar seusai mengusapkan pipinya pada ujung jari-jari adiknya.

Thorn mengangukkan kepalanya seraya meringis kesakitan ketika ia menarik tangannya turun dari atas pundak Halilintar. "Kata Solar lukanya infeksi."

Halilintar memperhatikan balutan perban yang tidak rapih dan asal-asalan pada lengan kanan adiknya. Perban itu tampak basah dan lembab oleh rembesan darah yang berasal dari luka yang ditutup asal-asalan.

"Berani-beraninya mereka mencelakai adikku." desis Halilintar. Tatapan sendunya berangsur menghilang digantikan tatapan tajamnya yang khas. Kedua tangannya yang terikat dibelakang badannya mengepal kuat. Ia merasa ingin segera bebas dari berutas-utas tali yang mengekangnya. Halilintar ingin segera bebas untuk membalaskan penderitaan dan rasa sakitnyang menimpa dirinya dan kedua adik-adiknya.

Hanya saja ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya hendak meloloskan diri dari ikatan tali-temali yang mengekangnya. Kalau saja simpul ikatan tali itu tidak ditetesi _power glue_ oleh para pemburu itu, tentunya Solar atau Thorn bisa membantunya melepaskan diri, namun simpul ikatan talinyang menjerat lengan, tangan dan badannya itu menjadi hampir sekeras batu dan tidak mungkin diurai lagi.

Thorn memandangi kedua tangannya yang terikat dan simpul ikatannya terlihat keras membatu. "Apa... Apakah kita... Tamat, selesai ditempat ini kak?" tanya si adik dengan netra hijau tuanya yang berkaca-kaca. seraya menumpangkan tangannya diatas paha kakaknya.

Halilintar berusaha menenangkan adiknya dengan tatapan mata yang selembut mungkin. "Jangan takut, Thorn..." ucap Halilintar yang benar-benar ingin membelai kepala adiknya itu namun tidak mampu karena kedua tangannya terkekang ikatan tali-temali para pemburu haram yang menyekapnya. "Taufan dan Gempa pasti datang... Solar memberi tanda jalan yang kita tempuh waktu mencarimu, Thorn."

.

.

.

Bersambung.

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah review, vote, fave atau comment. Nantikan kelanjutan ceritanya...


	4. 4. Solar

** The Hunt **

.

**Chapter 4. Solar.**

.

Mentari pagi yang mulai merekah di ufuk timur sudah menerangi sebagian hutan pegunungan dimana Taufan dan Blaze tengah mencari ketiga saudaranya yang hilang sejak kemarin siang. Tidak perlu lagi keduanya menerangi jalan ditengah hutan yang mereka tempuh dengan lampu senter.

Hutan belantara yang tengah mereka lalui pun mulai terbuka, pepohonan lebat semakin jarang, bahkan tanah yang mereka sedang lalui sudah tidak lagi dipenuhi semak belukar. Jalan setapak yang tadinya hanya cukup dilalui orang satu persatu kini menjadi semakin lebar. Dari padat dan licinnya tanah yang mereka pijak pun memberikan indikasi bahwa daerah itu sering dilalui orang.

Walaupun begitu sebilah parang tetap terhunus di tangan Taufan dan Blaze. Mereka kini lebih berhati-hati setelah menyimpulkan bahwa hilangnya Halilintar, Thorn dan Solar bukan karena ulah binatang liar yang ternyata masih berkeliaran didalam hutan belantara tropis yang lebat. Melainkan ada sekelompok orang yang menghilangkan Halilintar, Thorn, dan Solar.

"Kak Ufan." panggil Blaze seraya menarik sabuk pinggang Taufan dari belakang yang otomatis menghentikan langkah kakaknya itu.

"Hm? Ada apa?" tanya Taufan tanpa menengok kearah adiknya itu, kedua netra biru safirnya masih bergerak-gerak mengamati keadaan di sekelilingnya selagi langkahnya terhenti.

"Ssshh..." Blaze mendesis lembut seraya menempelkan jari telunjuk pada bibirnya. "Dengar..."

Menuruti saran adiknya itu, Taufan langsung diam. Sedikit ia menolehkan kepalanya untuk menangkap apa yang didengar oleh Blaze.

Sesaat tidak terdengar apapun kecuali nyanyian burung dipagi hari itu yang dibarengi dengan suara alam. Suara gemericik aliran sungai pun terdengar menghampiri indera pendengaran Taufan yang masih berusaha mendengarkan suara yang dimaksud oleh Blaze.

Dalam kepalanya, Taufan mencoba memisah-misahkan semua bunyi suara yang menghampiri telinganya. Secara sayup-sayup, Taufan akhirnya bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki yang tengah menginjak ranting dedaunan dan semak belukar.

"Suaranya semakin jelas, kak..." bisik Blaze sembari kedua netra oranye kemerahannya mulai bergerak-gerak dan mencari tempat untuk bersembunyi. "Mereka mendekati kita, ayo sembunyi."

Tanpa menunda lagi, Taufan mengikuti saran adiknya itu dan membiarkan dirinya dituntun Blaze. Sebuah semak pepohonan yang cukup tinggi dan lebat dijadikan tempat bersembunyi oleh kedua kakak beradik itu.

Bunyi langkah kaki yang terdengar itu semakin jelas terdengar dan kali ini terdengar juga suara percakapan yang samar-samar.

"Minimal tiga orang..." Blaze menyimpulkan setelah mendengar lebih jelas suara langkah kaki dan jumlah suara orang yang tengah bercakap-cakap. "Seperti ada yang memerintah dan diperintah..."

Taufan menengok kearah adiknya yang tengah berjongkok disampingnya. Belum pernah ia melihat wajah Blaze yang begitu tegang dan penuh konsentrasi sebelumnya.

Blaze yang dikenal Taufan tidak pernah berwajah serius seperti itu apalagi jika mengingat kelakuan adiknya itu selama ini. Blaze yang bandel, nakal, jahil, dan tidak pernah bisa diam itu jauh sekali dari kata serius. Sekalinya Blaze bisa serius adalah waktu sedang dimarahi oleh Gempa karena ulahnya sendiri atau sedang bersaing dengan orang lain.

Blaze yang bertubuh lebih kecil daripada Taufan mencoba untuk merunduk serendah mungkin dari balik semak pepohonan tempatnya bersembunyi. Ia tidak memperdulikan tanah lembab yang mengotori pakaiannya sewaktu ia merunduk dan merayap mendekati sumber suara yang didengarnya tadi.

"Blaze? mau kemana kau?" desis Taufan yang mencoba ikut merundukkan badan dan mengikuti adiknya.

"Ssshhh." Blaze menengok kebelakang dan mendesis seraya menempelkan jari telunjuknya pada bibir. "Jangan berisik kak, aku mau tahu siapa mereka itu."

"Hati-hati."

"Pasti." Blaze merangkak lebih jauh lagi mengikuti arah sumber suara yang masih terdengar ditelinganya.

Semakin jauh Blaze dan Taufan mengikuti arah sumber suara yang mereka dengar, semakin jelas pula suara gemericik air sungai terdengar. Artinya, siapapun yang sedang diintai Blaze itu tengah berjalan mendekati sungai.

Akhirnya Blaze bisa mendengar lebih jelas suara-suara yang didengarnya.

"Ayo, jalan!"

"Mmphh!"

"Cepat!"

"Ngggh... Mmphh."

Suara lenguhan terbekap yang terdengar oleh Blaze membuatnya meneguk ludah sekaligus membuatnya semakin penasaran. Apalagi suara lenguhan-lenguhan setengah merintih itu terdengar tidak asing ditelinganya

Degup jantung remaja bernetra oranye merah itu semakin kuat seiring dengan semakin jelas suara yang tengah didengarnya. Tandanya ia semakin dekat dengan sekumpulan orang yang tengah diintainya bersama kakaknya, Taufan.

Dari tempatnya merunduk, Blaze dan Taufan bisa melihat tiga orang yang berjarak hanya beberapa meter saja didepan mereka.

Terlihat oleh mereka berdua, seorang remaja yang berbaju tanktop abu-abu dengan kedua tangan yang terikat didepan badannya. Sebatang kayu nampak diikatkan melintasi mulutnya dan mencegahnya untuk berbicara. Sejumput surai putih diantara rambut hitamnya membuat Taufan dan Blaze langsung mengenali remaja itu.

"Astaga... Solar, itu Solar." desis Taufan diantara kedua rahangnya yang mengatup erat. Mati-matian ia berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak bertindak nekat dan gegabah untuk menerjang dan menyelamatkan Solar karena dua orang bersenjata yang tengah menggiring adiknya yang terkecil itu.

Kedua orang yang bersama Solar itu terlihat menodongkan senjata mereka yang berupa senapan untuk memaksa Solar berjalan sesuai dengan perintah mereka. Salah satu dari mereka yang bersenjata itu adalah seorang perempuan yang berparas cantik namun keras dan berbadan sedikit berotot. Yang seorang lagi adalah pria bertubuh pendek dengan wajah yang sama sekali tidak bisa dibilang _friendly_.

"Mereka... Pemburu ilegal, kak..." ucap Blaze selagi mengamati penampilan kedua orang yang tengah menggiring Solar menyusuri sungai.

"Darimana kamu tahu?"

Blaze menunjuk kearah kedua orang yang menodongkan senjata mereka kearah Solar. "Senapan perempuan itu... Aku kenal jenisnya... _SVD Dragunov_ , mana ada senjata itu di Malaysia. Senapan pria itu juga... _Automat Kalashnikov_ , tapi aku ngga yakin itu tipe 47 atau 74."

Penjelasan Blaze yang begitu detailnya membuat Taufan melirilk kearah adiknya itu. "Sejak kapan kamu tahu jenis senapan begitu, Blaze?"

"Sejak Solar mengajakku main game." jawab Blaze singkat sebelum mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali kearah adiknya yang tengah digiring dibawah todongan senjata api. "Bagaimana caranya kita menyelamatkan Solar?"

Taufan memperhatikan kedua orang dewasa yang tengah menggiring adik terkecilnya itu. Posisi kedua orang itu terlihat saling berdekatan. Cara kedua orang itu memegang senjata mereka pun tidak luput dari perhatian Taufan. "Aku ada ide..."

.

.

.

"Ngh... Ngh... Ngh." Lenguhan memilukan hati Solar terdengar yang mulai kesulitan bernapas terdengar disela-sela isak tangisnya sejak dirinya dibawa keluar dari pondokan tempat bersarangnya para pemburu haram. Dirinya tengah dipaksa berjalan menyusuri tepian sungai dibawah todongan senjata tanpa ada kesempatan untuk berhenti dan beristirahat.

Mulutnya yang terbekap batang kayu tidak bisa digunakan untuk menarik napas, padahal paru-parunya sangat membutuhkan asupan oksigen untuk tetap mampu berjalan dibawah todongan senjata kedua pemburu haram yang menggiringnya.

Kedua tangannya yang terikat didepan badannya dan diikatkan ke pinggangnya dengan ketat juga mempersulit tarikan napas dan langkahnya.

Secara sengaja Solar memperlambat langkahnya yang sudah terseok-seok. Selain menarik napas, ia juga mengulur waktu kebebasan terakhirnya sebisa mungkin. Dirinya telah laku terjual oleh pemburu haram yang menculiknya beserta kedua saudara-saudaranya. Saat ini ia tengah dihantar kepada pihak ketiga yang membeli dirinya.

"SOLAARR!"

Sebuah suara teriakan tiba-tiba terdengar dari arah belakang.

Suara sengau yang agak pecah itu sangat dikenal oleh Solar yang langsung membalikkan badannya. "HLEEHH!" pekiknya dengan mulut yang terbekap batang kayu.

Belum sempat kedua pemburu yang tengah menggiring Solar bereaksi membuka tuas kunci pengaman senjata mereka ketika seseorang menjegal dan mendorong keduanya dari arah samping dengan cepat.

Kedua pemburu itu jatuh terjungkal dan senjata-senjata mereka yang tidak mengait pada badan mereka terlempar lepas dari genggamannya.

Bahkan salah seorang dari pemburu itu langsung pingsan tidak sadarkan diri ketika kepalanya terbentur batu yang berada didekat sungai itu.

"NGAHANHH!" Barulah Solar menyadari siapa yang menjegal kedua pemburu itu. Hanya ada satu orang yang dikenal Solar memiliki netra biru safir serta surai putih diantara rambut hitam dikepalanya, kakaknya sendiri, Taufan.

Dari balik semak belukar di tepi sungai muncullah seorang remaja lagi yang memiliki rambut identik namun dengan netra oranye kemerahan. Dengan sigap remaja itu mengoperkan sebuah parang kepada rekannya sebelum menodongkan ujung tajam sebuah parang lagi pada leher pemburu haram yang tengah berusaha untuk bangkit.

"Kh... Kak Taufan!" pekik Solar setelah tali yang mengikat batang kayu yang mengganjal mulutnya itu diputus oleh kakaknya yang baru saja menyelamatkannya.

"Sebentar, Sol." Dengan sisi tajam parang, Taufan memotong tali yang melilit pinggang Solar. Setelah itu barulah Taufan memotong lilitan tali yang mengikat kedua pergelangan tangan adiknya itu.

"Huah! Bebas!" ucap Solar sebelum ia melemparkan dirinya dengan tangan yang terbentang kepada kakaknya yang baru saja menyelamatkannya.

Taufan tidak diam begitu saja. Ia langsung menyambut Solar yang melemparkan diri dengan cara memeluk adik terkecilnya itu sekuat tenaga. "Sy.. Syukurlah kamu selamat... Solar." ucap Taufan dengan bibir yang sedikit berkedut dan gemetar.

Tidak ada kata-kata yang mampu melukiskan perasaan hati Taufan yang berhasil menyelamatkan salah satu dari ketiga saudaranya yang hilang sejak kemarin. Segaris air mata kebahagiaan yang menitik menjadi ungkapan perasaan hati Taufan.

"Te... Terima kasih kak..." Sekuat tenaganya Solar memeluk Taufan. "Kupikir... Aku akan tamat, kak." Air matanya mengalir tanpa terbendung diantara isak tangis kebahagiannya.

Sementara Taufan berusaha menenangkan Solar, Blaze tengah mengamankan para pemburu haram yang berhasil dilumpuhkan. Dengan tali yang semula digunakan untuk mengikat Solar, Blaze mengikat kedua pemburu haram itu

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, Sol?" tanya Taufan ketika Solar melepaskan pelukannya.

"Mereka," Solar menunjuk pada kedua pemburu haram yang sudah diamankan Blaze. "Menembak beruang yang menerkam Thorn dan ngga sengaja mengenai dia."

"Thorn sempat lari. Lalu aku dan Kak Hali berhasil menemukan Thorn... Tapi kita bertiga diculik oleh pemburu-pemburu haram ini." Solar berhenti sejenak untuk menarik napas sembari mengusap-usap pergelangan tangannya yang terlihat memerah.

"Aku, Kak Hali, Thorn... Kita bertiga disekap di pondokan mereka. Aku... Akan dijual... Oleh mereka." Sekilas bibir Solar berkedut dan gemetar ketika ia menceritakan apa yang telah terjadi kepada Taufan dan Blaze. "Aku, Kak Hali, Kak Thorn... Kami semua diikat sejak kemarin siang."

Taufan langsung mendelik seraya menatap pemburu haram yang telah dilumpuhkan dan diikat oleh Blaze. Mati-matian ia menahan diri untuk tidak mengayunkan parang di tangannya kearah leher para pemburu itu.

"Kak Hali... Dia akan disuruh kerja paksa atau Kak Thorn yang akan disiksa." lanjut Solar bercerita. "Kak Thorn luka parah... Lengan kanannya terkena peluru-"

Darah Taufan langsung mendidih ketika Solar bercerita mengenai keadaan Thorn. Hilang sudah segala bentuk keceriaan dalam pembawaan diri Taufan. Tangannya yang memegang parang mengepal erat, bahkan parang yang digenggamnya terlihat bergetar. Netra biru safirnya terbuka selebar-lebarnya namun irisnya mengecil.

Tidak tahan lagi, Taufan mengayunkan parangnya kearah leher perempuan yang merupakan anggota gerombolan pemburu haram itu.

Blaze tidak menyangka bahwa kakaknya yang terkenal ceria itu mampu untuk hendak menghabisi nyawa orang lain. "JANGAN KAK!" teriak Blaze seraya menghalangi ayunan parang Taufan dengan parang miliknya.

Percikan bunga api berloncatan ketika bilah dari dua senjata tajam yang digenggam kakak-beradik itu saling beradu.

Sekuat tenaga Blaze menahan parang Taufan dengan parang miliknya. "Jangan Kak Taufan... Kita bukan orang macam mereka."

"Blaze..." Taufan mendesis. Lirikan tajam netra biru safirnya kini terarah kepada sepasang netra oranye kemerahan. "Mereka sudah mencelakai Solar, Halilintar, dan... Thorn!"

Tatapan tajam Taufan membuat Blaze meneguk ludahnya. Belasan tahun Blaze mengenal, berteman baik, bersaudara, dan berdekatan dengan kakaknya, Taufan. Belum pernah Blaze melihat Taufan yang emosinya tidak terkendali seperti itu. "Su.. Sudah, Kak Taufan... Jangan teruskan." pinta Blaze yang semakin kesulitan menahan parang milik Taufan.

"Jangan kak!" Bahkan Solar pun ikutan menahan Taufan dengan cara memegangi lengan kakaknya sekuat tenaga. "Kumohon jangan kak..."

Dada Taufan terlihat kembang-kempis seiring dengan napasnya yang berat.

"Kak Taufan..." Blaze mencoba mendekati Taufan sembari tetap menahan parang yang digenggam Taufan. "Dengarkan aku kak... Jangan... Kak Taufan bukan pembunuh. Kak Taufan kan kakak yang baik." ucapnya dengan suara yang pelan seraya menatap lembut kepada netra biru safir kakaknya itu.

Blaze bisa merasakan tenaga kakaknya itu perlahan-lahan melemah.

"A... Apa yang...Akan... Kulakukkan?" gumam Taufan sementara tangannya gemetaran hebat. gagang parang dalam genggaman tangannya terlepas dan terjatuh berdenting diatas bebatuan sungai.

Sementara pemburu haram yang nyaris dipenggal oleh Taufan langsung bernapas lega dan jatuh terkulai lemas.

Kedua lutut Taufan yang juga gemetar hebat dan tidak mampu lagi menopang bobot tubuhnya. Remaja bernetra biru safir itu langsung jatuh terduduk diatas bebatuan sungai dengan kepala yang menengadah. "Aku... Gelap mata..." ucap Taufan dengan suara yang pelan.

Blaze langsung berjongkok didepan kakaknya yang tengah hilang dalam alam pikirannya sendiri. "Kak Taufan..." panggil Blaze sembari menumpukan telapak tangannya diatas pundak Taufan. "Kak Taufan hebat... Kak Taufan masih bisa melawan diri Kak Taufan sendiri."

"A... Aku hampir membunuh orang, Blaze..." lirih Taufan sembari melirik turun pada kedua tangannya sendiri dan parang yang tadinya berada dalam genggamannya. "Aku hampir melukaimu juga."

"Hey." ucap Blaze dengan nada riang seraya menggoyangkan pundak Taufan. "Aku ngga terluka, lagipula gak segampang itu aku mati, tahu?" tambahnya lagi yang diselingi dengan cengiran jahil khasnya.

Kedua netra biru safir Taufan mengedip cepat ketika ia mendengar kata-kata Blaze yang bagaikan air sejuk ditengah alam pikirannya yang panas. "Ah... Kamu benar, Blaze..." ucap Taufan setelah menghela napas panjang untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Ayo kak." Blaze berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya kepada kakaknya yang masih duduk berlutut. "Kak Hali dan Thorn menunggu kita."

Sejenak Taufan terdiam dan menatap tangan Blaze yang terulur. "Ya... Halilintar dan Thorn menunggu!" ucap Taufan dengan nada yang lebih percaya diri sembari menangkap tangan Blaze yang terulur.

"Ehem." Solar yang berdehem membuat Taufan dan Blaze menengok kearahnya. "Dua kutubusuk ini mau diapakan?" ucapnya sembari menendang pemburu haram yang masih pingsan itu dengan ujung sepatunya.

"Masih jauhkah tempat kalian disekap itu, Sol?" tanya Taufan sembari mengambil kembali parang miliknya.

"Lumayan jauh, tapi gampang ditemukan, kak." jawab Solar seraya menunjuk kearah pinggiran sungai. "Ikuti saja sungai ini. Nanti pasti kelihatan pondok mereka."

Taufan menyarungkan parang yang berada dalam genggamannya. Parang beserta sarungnya itu ia lepaskan dari sabuknya. Kemudian ia mengambil ponsel miliknya dari dalam saku. "Ambil ini, Solar." ucap Taufan seraya menyerahkan ponselnya beserta parang yang sudah dimasukkan kedalam sarungnya itu kepada Solar. "Kamu jaga mereka, hubungi Gempa, dia lagi mencari bantuan."

Solar sempat terbengong ketika ia menerima parang beserta ponsel dari kakaknya itu. "Kalau mereka bangun bagaimana?" tanya Solar yang mengacu pada dua pemburu haram yang masih belum siuman dan dalam keadaan terikat.

"Kau sate saja mereka." ucap Blaze sembari menyeringai.

"Terserah kamu, Sol... Ingat perlakuan mereka padamu... Kembalikanlah." saran Taufan yang juga disertai seringai setan.

Sesaat Solar terdiam ketika ia mencerna perkataan kedua kakaknya yang blak-blakan dan yang penuh isyarat. Perlahan-lahan sebuah seriangai terbentuk melintas pada bibir mungilnya. "Aku mengerti kak..." desisnya seraya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Terbaik." Taufan mengacungkan jempol ciri khas keluarge mereka. "Nah, jaga mereka, jangan sampai kabur. Aku dan Blaze lanjut mencari Halilintar dan Thorn."

"Kak Thorn..." gumam Solar yang wajahnya berubah menjadi tegang dan kaku. "Buruan kalau begitu. Kak Thorn terluka dan infeksi. Sebelum aku diseret kemari, Kak Thorn sudah demam tinggi."

Taufan dan Blaze saling berpandangan setelah mendengar informasi dari Solar yang mengkhawatirkan itu. Kecemasan terlihat jelas pada wajah sang kakak yang bernetra biru safir, apalagi Thorn adalah salah satu adiknya yang paling dekat dengannya selain Blaze.

"Ayo, Blaze! Kita harus cepat!" seru Taufan sebelum berlari menyusuri sungai kearah yang ditunjuk oleh Solar.

"Ayo!" pekik Blaze yang tidak kalah cemasnya mengenai keselamatan saudara kembarnya yang masih disekap oleh para pemburu haram.

"Jaga diri kak! Hati-Hati!" Solar berseru ketika kedua kakaknya pergi berlari menyusuri sungai untuk menyelamatkan dua orang lagi saudaranya.

Solar menghela napas panjang ketika kedua kakaknya sudah menghilang dibalik pepohonan yang tumbuh ditepi sungai dan menghalangi pandangannya. Sebuah batu yang agak besar dipilihnya sebagai tempat duduk untuk mengawasi kedua pemburu haram yang kini telah menjadi tawanannya.

Merasa tidak ada lagi yang bisa dikerjakannya, Solar membuka kunci layar ponsel milik Taufan yang diterimanya tadi. Betapa leganya ia ketika ponsel itu menunjukkan sinyal yang cukup kuat pada pinggiran sungai yang praktis tidak terlalu lebat ditumbuhi pepohonan.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Solar langsung menghubungi sebuah nama pada ponsel milik kakaknya itu.

"Halo? Taufan? Bagaimana, keadaanmu dan Blaze?" Sebuah suara yang terasa sangat merdu terdengar ditelinga Solar.

"Kak... Kak Gempa! Ini aku. SOLAR!" pekik Solar ketika ia mendengar suara kakaknya, Gempa, yang terdengar lembut.

"SOLAR?! APA YANG TERJADI PADA KALIAN?!"

"Kak Gem... Aku, Kak Hali, Kak Thorn... Kami diculik pemburu haram."

"APA?! La... Lalu kamu... Selamat?"

"Ya, Kak Taufan dan Kak Blaze menyelamatkan aku..." Solar meneguk ludahnya, pengalaman yang baru saja menimpa dirinya masih terasa menyakitkan untuk diceritakan kembali. "Aku hampir dijual kak..."

"DIJUAL!?"

"Ya..."

"Coba kamu _share location_ , Solar. Aku, Ice dan beberapa petugas kehutanan segera menuju kesana!"

"Kak Gem." panggil Solar melalui ponsel milik Taufan. "Kak Hali dan Kak Thorn masih disekap. Baru saja Kak Blaze dan Kak Ufan pergi untuk menyelamatkan mereka."

"Begitu ya... Kalau begitu kamu jangan kemana-mana... Tetap ditempatmu... Kami menuju kesana."

"Tenang kak... Aku ada dua tawanan pemburu haram yang menyekapku kemarin... "

"Hoo... Bagus, kau sate saja mereka, Solar."

Kali ini Solar tertawa mendengar perkataan kakaknya itu. "Ya, kalau mereka mencoba lari... Kutunggu di tepian sungai... Entah dimana ini... Aku _share location_ dulu ya kak..."

Selepas pembicaraannya melalui ponsel itu, Solar langsung mengirimkan titik lokasinya dan berharap sinyal ponsel dan GPS cukup kuat untuk menentukan posisinya yang akurat. Ia benar-benar tidak mau berlama-lama lagi ditempat terkutuk itu.

.

.

.

Bersambung.

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah review, vote, fave atau comment. Nantikan kelanjutan ceritanya...


	5. 5. Di Tepi Sungai

** The Hunt. **

.

**Chapter 5. Di Tepi Sungai**

.

Taufan dan Blaze sedikit memperlambat langkahnya selagi menyusuri sungai untuk mencari sebuah pondokan yang dijadikan markas oleh para pemburu haram yang telah menculik kakak dan adik mereka.

Selain lelah berlari, mereka juga berusaha untuk menyimpan tenaga. Urusan dengan para pemburu haram itu belumlah selesai. Masih ada dua lagi saudara mereka yang harus diselamatkan. Halilintar dan Thorn yang masih belum diketahui mengenai kejelasan nasib mereka berdua yang masih disekap para pemburu haram.

Belum lagi lembabnya udara hutan tropis yang nyaris tanpa hembusan angin mulai menguras tenaga dan keringat Blaze dan Taufan.

Sesaat Taufan berhenti berjalan untuk menarik napas lebih dahulu.

"Fuah. Gila panasnya!" dengus Taufan seraya menyibakkan kaus lengan panjang yang dipakainya karena tidak tahan lagi dengan panas dan lembabnya hawa dihutan itu.

Butiran-butiran keringat terlihat jelas menitik disekujur tubuh Taufan yang sudah tidak tertutup baju kaus lengan panjangnya.

Baju kaus lengan panjang yang dikenakan mereka untuk mencegah gigitan serangga dimalam hari kini menjadi gerah untuk dipakai pada siang hari dan membatasi gerak-gerik lengan mereka.

Blaze menggelengkan kepalanya setelah melihat Taufan menanggalkan baju lengan panjangnya. "Potong saja lengannya kak..."

Taufan menengok kearah adiknya. Ia melihat bahwa kaus lengan panjang yang dikenakan Blaze sudah bertukar menjadi kaus armless karena bagian lengannya sudah dipotong.

"Betul juga tuh..." Taufan merogoh saku celananya. Dari dalam sakunya itu, ia mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat kecil.

Logo palang putih jelas terpatri pada pisau lipat merah Victorinox Swiss (tm) milik Taufan itu. Dengan menggunakan bilah pisau lipat itu, Taufan memotong bagian lengan baju kaus miliknya itu

Sebentar saja baju lengan panjang Taufan telah bertukar menjadi baju armless tanpa lengan. "Lebih _adem_ sedikit..." gumam Taufan ketika baju armless improvisasi itu dipakainya. Sisa kain bekas potongan baju itu disimpannya didalam saku. "Mungkin masih ada gunanya."

"Pastinya bukan untuk dijahit kembali 'kan." ujar Blaze seraya memperlihatkan potongan kain dari lengan bajunya yang ia sulap menjadi kaus amless tanpa lengan.

"Bisa jadi senjata juga malah." Taufan berjongkok dan mengambil sebuah batu sungai. Batu itu dimasukkan kedalam potongan lengan baju yang sudah diikat ujungnya. "Lumayan kalau kena kepala." ucap Taufan seraya mengayun-ayunkan potongan lengan baju yang berisikan batu sungai.

Blaze yang melihat senjata buatan Taufan itu langsung menggelengkan kepala. Baginya senjata seperti itu sama sekali tidak efektif . "Ada yang lebih bagus, kak." ucap Blaze yang kemudian menawarkan solusi lain.

Sebuah batu sungai dipungut oleh Blaze. Batu itu diselipkan diantara potongan lengan bajunya yang dilipat dua. Kedua ujung potongan lengan baju itu digenggam dan dijepit diantara jari-jari Blaze.

Kemudian ia memutar-mutarkan potongan lengan baju yang sudah diselipkan batu sungai itu. Dengan sentakan kuat, Blaze melepaskan salah satu ujung lengan baju yang diputar-putarkan diatas kepalanya itu.

Batu sungai yang tadinya terselip diantara lipatan lengan baju itupun melesat dengan kecepatan yang cukup tinggi dan terlontar cukup jauh.

"Hebat, Blaze." puji Taufan dengan senyuman puas yang terkembang pada bibirnya. "Senjata Daud ketika melawan Goliath ya?"

"Yap, umban namanya." jawab Blaze seraya mengantungi potongan lengan baju yang digunakan untuk pamer ilmu yang didapat dari kebandelan dan kenakalan Blaze selama ini. "Sepertinya sama ampuhnya dengan cerita jaman dulu itu."

"Kuyakin sama." Taufan menepuk-nepuk pundak adiknya itu. Senyumannya tak kunjung hilang dari wajah Taufan yang terlihat sangat puas.

Beruntung Taufan rasanya memiliki adik jahil nan bandel seperti Blaze yang bisa kompak dengannya. Memang Taufan yang periang sangat cocok dengan Blaze yang jahil. Keduanya memiliki hubungan yang sangat dekat. Bahkan diantara tujuh bersaudara itu, hanya Blaze dan Taufan lah tidak pernah bertengkar.

Dan satu orang lagi, Thorn. Si kembar yang lahirnya hanya berselisih memit saja dengan Blaze juga salah satu yang tidak pernah bertengkar dengan Taufan atau Blaze.

Thorn yang polos, lugu dan menggemaskan itu selalu bisa ditemukan bersama Blaze atau Taufan. Ketiganya praktis tidak bisa dan tidak pernah terpisahkan.

Dan itulah yang membuat kedua bersaudara yang tengah menyusuri sungai itu risau. Mereka mencemaskan keselamatan Thorn. Apalagi setelah mengetahui dari Solar bahwa Thorn mengalami infeksi pada lukanya yang cukup parah.

Secepat mungkin Taufan dan Blaze bergerak menyusuri tepian sungai yang berbatu-batu. Sesekali mereka melambatkan langkahnya sekedar untuk menarik napas. Tidak terlintas pikiran untuk berhenti walaupun hanya sejenak didalam kepala Taufan ataupun Blaze. Apapun yang terjadi, mereka harus menemukan Thorn.

Namun sekuat-kuatnya mereka berdua, terutama Blaze yang gemar berolahraga, tetap saja tenaga manusia ada batasannya. Setelah hampir setengah jam berlari ditambah satu jam berjalan cepat, tenaga keduanya mulai terkuras.

"Hah... Hah... Kak... Ufan." panggil Blaze diantara napasnya yang tersengal-sengal. Butiran-butiran titik keringatnya mengucur tanpa henti dan menetes jatuh membasahi tanah berbatu ketika ia membungkukkan badannya yang lelah. "Ma... Masih kuat, kak?"

Taufan malah terlihat sudah terhuyung-huyung langkahnya. Ia bukan olahragawan seperti Blaze, meskipun dirinya cukup lincah dan tangkas. Staminanya pun tidak sebaik adiknya yang suka berolahraga itu. Kedua kakinya yang terasa kaku, pegal dan gemetaran tidak mampu lagi menahan bobot tubuhnya. Belum lagi paru-parunya terasa sangat sesak dan sulit untuk menarik oksigen yang dibutuhkan tubuhnya. "Ngah... Huah... Hah...Dadaku... Seperti... Terbakar."

"Kita... Istirahat sebentar... Kak." Blaze yang sudah lelah membiarkan dirinya jatuh terduduk. Kedua tangannya langsung memijiti kedua kakinya diluruskan sejauh mungkin. Dengan hati-hati Blaze juga tetap menggerak-gerakkan kakinya yang terasa kaku supaya tidak keram.

Taufan menengok kearah adiknya yang tengah memijiti kakinya sendiri. Ia mengetahui bahwa Blaze lebih berpengalaman dalam hal yang membutuhkan kemampuan otot dan oleh karena itulah Taufan meniru cara Blaze memijit-mijit otot pada bagian betisnya.

Setelah mengistirahatkan kedua kakinya, Taufan berjalan perlahan-lahan mendekati tepian sungai. Air sungai yang jernih dan sejuk itu terasa sangat nyaman ketika digunakannya untuk membasuh wajahnya yang terasa lengket oleh butiran keringat. "Ah sudahlah... Aku haus..." gumam remaja bernetra biru safir itu seraya menciduk air sungai itu dengan menggunakan telapak tangannya.

Blaze mengikuti kakaknya yang tengah meneguk air sungai yang jernih itu. Tenggorokannya yang terasa kering dan lengket langsung terasa lebih lega setelah air sungai yang sejuk itu membasahi rongga mulut dan kerongkongannya.

"Ayo kita lanjut, Blaze..." Perlahan-lahan Taufan mendorong dirinya berdiri. "Entah masih seberapa jauh lagi tempat Thorn dan Halilintar disekap."

Blaze tidak menjawab.

Pemuda bernetra oranye merah itu mengerenyitkan dahinya sembari menatap pada kejauhan. "Kak Ufan..." Blaze mengangkat tangannya setinggi dada dengan jari telunjuk yang mengacung. "Lihat itu."

Taufan menengokkan kepala kearah yang ditunjuk oleh Blaze.

"Itukah?" Kedua kelopak mata Taufan membuka lebar ketika ia melihat sebuah pondok berdinding kayu yang berukuran cukup besar pada arah yang ditunjuk oleh Blaze. "Markas pemburu haram itu?"

Pondok yang dilihat Taufan dan Blaze terlihat sederhana, tidak ada yang mencolok dari rumah berbahan kayu tersebut. Bahkan tidak ada yang akan menyangka bahwa pondok itu masih ditempati karena terlihat sudah mulai rusak. Kecuali sebuah cerobong yang terlihat mengepulkan asap tipis, tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan lagi pada pondok itu.

Blaze mendorong dirinya berdiri seraya berucap, "Hanya ada satu cara untuk mengetahuinya."

"Ya, kita harus kesana." sambung Taufan seraya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ayo kita lanjut... _Feeling_ -ku ngga enak."

Sasaran sudah terlihat, kini kedua kakak beradik itu hanya perlu mendekati pondokan yang berdinding kayu itu tanpa terlihat dan tanpa diketahui.

Karena itulah Taufan memutuskan untuk menghindari berjalan persis ditepian sungai dan kembali menerobos hutan. Semak pepohonan yang lebat menjadi sarana yang tepat untuk bersembunyi dan mengendap-endap bagi Taufan dan Blaze untuk mendekati pondok kayu yang diduga adalah sarang pemuburu haram

Hampir sejam Taufan mengendap-endap menerobos hutan dengan Blaze mengekorinya. Jarak kedua kakak beradik itu dengan pondok berdinding kayu tujuan mereka semakin dekat. Dari beberapa jendela yang terpasang pada dinding pondok itu kini terlihat ada dua orang yang tengah mondar-mandir gelisah.

Taufan dan Blaze mengehentikan langkah mereka ketika berjarak beberapa puluh meter dari pondok kayu itu.

Dengan bermodalkan semak belukar sebagai tempat bersembunyi, Blaze merundukkan badannya dan mengamati dengan lebih seksama keadaan pondok berdinding kayu itu.

Pengamatan awal Taufan tepat. Ada dua orang yang terlihat berada didalam pondok itu.

Didalam pondok berbahan kayu itu, Blaze melihat seorang pria berbadan kekar dan tegap. Sesekali orang itu berdiri di dekat jendela kaca yang sudah pecah. Raut wajah orang itu terlihat bengis, jauh dari kata bersahabat. Dari daun telinganya yang hilang dan luka-luka gores di wajahnya, kedua kakak beradik yang tengah mengamati rumah itu menyimpulkan kalau orang itu bukanlah orang yang lemah.

Terlihat pula seseorang lagi yang berbadan besar. Raut wajahnya tidak jauh berbeda dengan rekannya bahkan mungkin lebih tidak bersahabat lagi.

"Sekarang bagaimana, kak?" tanya Blaze sembari menengok kesamping dimana Taufan berbaring merunduk.

"Kita coba lihat bagian belakang pondok ini. Habis itu baru kita susun rencana."

"Oke, kak..." jawab Blaze seraya mengangukkan kepalanya. Dengan perlahan-lahan Blaze merayap mundur sesunyi mungkin yang diikuti oleh kakaknya. Setelah yakin bahwa mereka tidak bisa terlihat dibalik semak dan pepohonan disekitar pondok itu, barulah keduanya mengambil jalan memutar untuk mencapai bagian belakang pondok berdinding kayu yang tengah mereka selidiki.

Bagian belakang pondok itu tidak berjendela sama sekali. Hanya dinding yang dibuat dari susunan kayu pohon yang ditebang. Beberapa lubang kecil terlihat menganga berbentuk persegi panjang didekat atap pondok itu.

Tanpa bersuara Blaze dan Taufan berhasil mendekati dinding belakang pondok itu.

"Kamu naik, coba lihat kedalam..." bisik Taufan sebelum menangkupkan kedua tangannya didepan pinggang sebagai tumpuan untuk Blaze memanjat naik.

Blaze menganggukkan kepalanya. Kedua tangannya berpegangan pada pundak kakaknya dan kakinya menginjak tumpuan yang diberikan Taufan. Dengan mudah Blaze mendorong dirinya naik keatas pundak kakaknya.

Dengan menginjak pundak Taufan, Blaze bisa melihat kedalam pondok berbahan kayu itu melalui lubang-lubang yang berbentuk persegi panjang.

Napas Blaze langsung terasa sesak dan ia pun meneguk ludahnya ketika melihat bagian dalam pondok itu, atau lebih tepatnya siapa yang berada didalam pondok itu.

Seorang remaja yang bernetra merah darah dan mempunyai surai-surai putih diantara rambut hitamnya. Remaja itu tertunduk lesu seperti kehilangan harapan hidup dan dalam keadaan terikat pada bagian lengan, badan dan tangannya.

Sementara di sisi remaja yang bernetra merah darah itu terlihat seorang lagi berbaju armless hijau tua dan tengah berbaring dengan kedua tangan terikat di depan badannya, diatas tumpukan rumput kering yang tertutup terpal. Lebih memilukan lagi adalah balutan perban yang memerah pada lengan kanannya

Blaze telah menemukan Halilintar dan Thorn.

"Pst... Kak Hali." panggil Blaze dengan berbisik.

Halilintar yang berada tersekap didalam pondok itu langsung mengangkat kepalanya. "B.. Blaze?" Bisiknya lirih sembari menatap kearah lubang ventilasi berbentuk persegi panjang itu dengan netra merah darahnya yang berkaca-kaca.

Dengan hati-hati namun cepat Halilintar mendorong dirinya berdiri dengan bersandar pada dinding kayu tempatnya disekap.

"Kamu sendirian?" Tanya Halilintar yang sudah berdiri dibawah lubang ventilasi dimana kepala Blaze terlihat menyembul.

"Ngga, aku sama Kak Ufan... Bagaimana Thorn?"

Halilintar menggelengkan kepalanya. "Parah... Thorn demam tinggi, lukanya infeksi."

Blaze mendecih kecil. "Sial..."

"Blaze." panggil Halilintar lagi. "Apa rencanamu dengan Taufan?"

Sebelum menjawab, Blaze mengeluarkan pisau lipat miliknya dari dalam saku celananya. Ia membuka bagian pisaunya dan mengulurkan pisau lipat yang sudah terbuka itu melewati lubang ventilasi. "Pakai ini kak... Lepaskan ikatanmu dan ikatan Thorn dulu." bisik Blaze seraya menjatuhkan pisau itu kedalam ruangan dimana kakaknya disekap.

Pisau lipat yang dijatuhkan oleh Blaze tepat mendarat diatas tumpukan rumput kering nyaris tanpa suara.

Harapan hidup Halilintar pulih kembali. Ia langsung menghampiri tumpukan rumput kering dimana Blaze menjatuhkan pisau lipat miliknya.

Halilintar merebahkan badannya setelah membelakangi pisau lipat milik adiknya yang baru saja dijatuhkan. Walaupun dalam keadaan tangan yang terikat, Halilintar dengan mudah mengambil pisau itu.

Dengan hati-hati agar tidak melukai dirinya sendiri, Halilintar menggesekkan sisi tajam pisau lipat milil Blaze itu pada tali yang mengekang lengan beserta badannya.

Untuk pertama kalinya Halilintar bisa bernapas lega. Tidak lagi dada dan lengannya terkekang lilitan tali yang membuatnya napasnya sesak. Dengan lengan yang lebih leluasa bergerak, Halilintar dapat menyentuhkan bilah tajam pisau lipat milik Blaze itu pada sisa tali yang mengikat pergelangan tangannya.

"Akhirnya..." Halilintar meringis dan merintih kecil ketika tali yang mengikat kedua pergelangan tangannya terputus. Seluruh otot pada pundak beserta lengannya terasa nyeri, pegal dan kaku.

Rintihan diantara geraman Halilintar terdengar ketika ia mencoba menggerak-gerakkan tangan dan lengannya. Setelah sehari semalam terikat, seluruh otot lengan dan tangannya terasa masih sulit digerakkan

"Kak Hali... Oke?" tanya Blaze dengan berbisik selagi mengamati kakak tertuanya yang masih terduduk diatas lantai ruangan tempat kakaknya itu disekap.

Halilintar hanya menjawab dengan anggukkan kepala. Perlahan-lahan dan disertai rintihan mendesis Halilintar mendorong badannya untuk berdiri.

"Solar, dia-"

"Sudah kami selamatkan." jawab Blaze mendahului pertanyaan khawatir sang kakak tertua.

"Syukurlah..." ucap Halilintar disertai dengusan lega napasnya. "Berarti tinggal aku dan Thorn... Apa rencanamu, Blaze?"

"Masih kupikirkan..."

"Apapun rencanamu dan Taufan, cepat kerjakan." Halilintar menunjuk kearah Thorn yang tertidur diatas tumpukan rumput kering dan terpal. "Dia harus dibawa kerumah sakit."

Blaze menengok kearah Thorn. Desisan penuh amarah kekesalan terdengar dari antara kedua rahangnya yang mengatup rapat

Wajah Thorn terlihat pucat dan alis matanya sesekali gemetar berkedut. Bibir mungilnya terlihat membuka-tutup seakan hendak berkata-kata namun tidak mampu.

Blaze menarik napas panjang dan berusaha menenangkan dirinya. "Oke, biar aku dan Kak Ufan yang mencari cara mengeluarkan Kak Hali dan Thorn." ucapnya sebelum kepalanya menghilang dari lubang ventilasi pondok berbahan kayu yang dijadikan markas para pemburu haram itu.

"Jangan lama-lama..." bisik Halilintar pada dirinya sendiri seraya mengusap-usap pergelangan tangannya yang membiru dan penuh luka lecet akibat bergesekan dengan tali yang mengikatnya sejak kemarin siang.

Halilintar melangkah mendekati adiknya yang terbaring lemah diatas tumpukan rumput kering. Dengan cepat Halilintar memotong tali yang mengikat kedua pergelangan Thorn.

"Mmh... Kak... Hali?" Suara Thorn terdengar begitu lemah dan gemetar. Bibir mungilnya hampir tidak mampu membuka ketika ia berbicara.

"Sst... Tenang, Thorn... Kita akan selamat." bisik Halilintar seraya berjongkok disamping adiknya itu. "Blaze dan Taufan sudah menemukan kita." ucap si kakak yang bernetra merah darah itu sembari mengelus kepala dan dahi Thorn yang terasa panas.

Kedua kelopak mata Thorn bergetar ketika ia mencoba membuka matanya. Netra hijau tuanya yang biasanya terlihat ceria dan berbinar kini terlihat nanar dan pudar.

"Kak... Hali... Sudah... Bebas?" tanya Thorn dengan suara yang hampir tidak terdengar.

"Sudah." jawab Halilintar seraya memperlihatkan tangannya yang masih menggengam sebuah pisau lipat. "Ikatan tanganmu juga sudah kupotong."

Thorn memaksakan sebuah senyum pada bibirnya yang pucat. "Terima... Kasih... Kak." gumamnya dengan suara yang semakin lembut dan kelopak mata yang kembali menutup.

"Thorn?" panggil Halilintar ketika ia melihat adiknya itu mengatupkan matanya.

"Aku... Mau tidur dulu kak... Lelah." gumam Thorn seraya memiringkan kepalanya.

Halilintar meneguk ludahnya ketika ia melihat adiknya itu hendak kembali terlelap. "Ja... Jangan Thorn. Nanti kamu ngga bangun lagi!" ucapnya seraya menggoyangkan tubuh adiknya yang terasa panas.

"Lelah... Thorn... Le... Lah..."

"Thorn?" Kembali Halilintar menggoyangkan tubuh adiknya itu. Tidak ada reaksi yang ia dapatkan.

"Ti... Tidak... Thorn... Jangan." Bibir Halilintar berkedut gemetar dan wajahnya memucat. "Bangun Thorn... Kumohon... Bangun." lirih sang kakak seraya menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh adiknya lagi.

Tidak ada reaksi.

Kedua kelopak mata Thorn tidak membuka, hanya bibirnya saja yang terlihat gemetar

"Kak... Aku betulan ngantuk... Dari kemarin aku ngga bisa tidur." geram Thorn yang berusaha untuk beristirahat. "Mana bisa... Tidur dengan tangan diikat?" Keluhnya lagi seraya memiringkan badannya, mencari posisi tidur yang lebih nyaman.

Halilintar langsung menghela napas lega. kekhawatiran terburuknya yaitu harus kehilangan seorang adik baru saja terlewati. "Dasar troublemaker." bisik Halilintar seraya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidurlah, Thorn... Nanti kubangunkan kalau sudah waktunya pulang." ucap Halilintar lagi seraya mengelus kepala dan kening adiknya yang tengah mendengkur lembut.

Entah apa yang dimimpikan Thorn, namun apapun mimpi itu pastilah jauh lebih indah daripada keadaannya saat itu karena sebuah senyuman terlihat pada bibir Thorn ketika Halilintar membelai-belai kepalanya.

.

.

.

Bersambung.

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah review, vote, fave atau comment. Nantikan kelanjutan ceritanya...


	6. 6. Penyelamatan

** The Hunt **

.

**Chapter 6. Penyelamatan.**

.

Taufan dan Blaze sudah kembali berada dibalik semak pepohonan yang berhadapan langsung dengan bagian depan pondok berdinding kayu yang dijadikan markas para pemburu haram itu.

Dengan bantuan Taufan, Blaze berhasil memanjat dinding pondok itu dan sempat menengok kedalam melalui lubang ventilasi.

Didalam pondok berdinding kayu itulah Blaze berhasil menemukan kedua saudaranya, Halilintar beserta Thorn yang disekap oleh para pemburu haram yang menculik mereka berdua.

Melalui lubang ventilasi itu pula Blaze menjatuhkan pisau lipat miliknya sebagai alat bagi Halilintar untuk melepaskan diri.

Setelah yakin bahwa upaya Halilintar melepaskan diri itu berhasil barulah Blaze memanjat turun dari atas pundak Taufan dan undur diri dari bagian belakang pondok kayu itu.

Keduanya kembali masuk kedalam hutan untuk bersembunyi sebelum memutari pondok itu sampai kembali berada berhadapan dengan bagian depan pondok berbahan kayu itu.

"Nah... Kita harus buat apa kak?" tanya Blaze yang kini berjongkok dibalik semak pepohonan selagi terus mengawasi gerak-gerik penghuni pondok itu.

"Ada dua orang didalam pondok itu. Kemungkinan mereka boss dari komplotan pemburu haram ini" Secara umum Taufan menyimpulkan situasi keseluruhan mereka. "Halilintar juga masih berada di dalam..."

"Kita harus memancing mereka berdua keluar, minimal kita memberi waktu buat Halilintar bergerak. Kita ada tiga orang, lawan kita cuma dua." Taufan mencoba membuat rencana untuk menyelamatkan Halilintar dan terutama Thorn.

Blaze mengerenyitkan dahi. "Kak Ufan lupa kalau mereka punya senjata api?" ucap Blaze yang keberatan dengan rencana kakaknya. "Yang ada kita jadi ikutan diculik!"

"Kamu ada rencana lain yang lebih baik?" tanya Taufan dengan nada sinis. "Silahkan kalau ada..."

Blaze memutar kedua bola matanya keatas namun ia memilih untuk tidak menanggapi kelakuan kakaknya itu. "Begini," Blaze berdehem, "Bagaimana kalau dimulai dari Kak Hali? Pisau lipatku ada di Kak Hali, bisa dipakai untuk melumpuhkan salah seorang dari pemburu itu... Begitu salah satu dari mereka lumpuh barulah kita masuk."

Taufan terdiam ketika memikirkan rencana Blaze yang memberikan resiko tambahan pada Halilintar dan kemungkinan besar Thorn.

Taufan kurang setuju dengan resiko yang dibebankan pada Halilintar. Selain dengan adanya Thorn yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa bersama Halilintar, Taufan juga ragu apakah Halilintar masih cukup kuat melakukkan perlawanan.

Kondisi Thorn yang terkapar karena infeksi pasti tidak bisa diharapkan untuk bertarung, apalagi Thorn tidak punya dasar beladiri.

Sedangkan Halilintar walaupun jago beladiri, belum sempat beristirahat atau memulihkan tenaganya yang terkuras selama ia disekap. Apalagi Halilintar baru saja terbebas dari ikatan tali yang praktis melumpuhkannya selama hampir sehari semalam dan membuatnya jauh lebih lemah daripada biasanya.

"Kamu tahu kan Blaze, kalau Kak Hali itu baru saja lepas setelah diikat hampir sehari-semalam lamanya." keluh Taufan dengan menghela napas panjang. "Kita sendiri juga tahu 'kan seperti apa rasanya? Apalagi kita berdua pernah dipasung Gempa... Sering malah."

Perkataan Taufan itu membuat Blaze langsung meneguk ludah karena ia tahu seperti apa rasanya berada dalam keadaan terikat tidak bisa bergerak dalam jangka waktu yang lama. "Tapi... Cuma itu cara yang mungkin, kak..."

"Tapi terlalu berbahaya kalau kita masuk kedalam... Lebih baik kita pancing mereka keluar." Taufan menawarkan alternatif yang lebih aman meskipun tetap saja beresiko. "Biar aku yang jadi umpan. Kupancing orang yang terakhir itu keluar..."

"Dan aku yang melawannya?" Blaze langsung menyambung ucapan Taufan. "Ngga sebaiknya Kak Taufan saja yang melawan orang itu? Karateku masih jauh dibawah Kak Hali. Lebih baik kamu yang Dan dua Kendo yang melawan orang itu, kak."

Taufan langsung menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya, mungkin lebih baik begitu. Biar aku dan Hali yang melawan pemburu haram yang terakhir... Kamu, Blaze... Tugasmu membawa Thorn keluar."

"Oke. Sekarang kita beritahu Kak Hali dulu mengenai rencana kita."

Dengan rencana yang sudah tersusun Taufan dan Blaze lembali memutari pondok berbahan kayu itu dengan bersembunyi dibalik lebatnya semak dan pepohonan.

Cara yang sama diulang kembali untuk memanjat dinding pondok itu untuk mencapai lubang ventilasi yang terdapat didekat atap pondok berbahan kayu dimana Halilintar dan Thorn masih disekap. Hanya saja kali ini Taufan yang memanjat keatas pundak Blaze.

"Hey, Hali, Thorn." bisik Taufan ketika ia menyembulkan kepalanya dibalik lubang ventilasi.

Halilintar tengah mengusap dan mengkompres kening Thorn langsung menoleh kearah lubang ventilasi ketika ia mendengar suara cempreng yang sangat dikenalnya. "Taufan." gumam Halilintar selagi berdiri dan meninggalkan Thorn yang tengah tertidur pulas. "Thorn masih tidur, demamnya agak berkurang sih." bisiknya lagi seraya berjalan mendekati lubang ventilasi dimana Taufan berada.

"Syukurlah kalau Thorn bisa istirahat." Taufan berbisik balik. "Hey, Hali... Kira-kira kamu masih sanggup berkelahi? Rencanaku, kamu mengalihkan perhatian mereka, syukur-syukur kalau bisa melumpuhkan salah satu dari mereka... Nanti aku dan Blaze menyerbu lewat depan."

Halilintar menengok kearah pintu ruangan tempatnya disekap yang dikunci dari luar. "Begitu ya..." gumamnya dengan suara yang pelan dan tidak terdengar sampai ke pendengaran Taufan. "Lalu Thorn?" Tanya remaja bernetra merah darah itu sembari menengok kearah adiknya yang terlihat berada dibalik lubang ventilasi.

"Blaze yang mengurus Thorn." ucap Taufan seraya menyelipkan sebuah parang lewat lubang ventilasi.

Kedua kelopak mata Halilintar melebar ketika ia melihat parang yang tengah diselipkan oleh Taufan. Seringai setan remaja bernetra merah itu merekah lebar pada wajahnya. "Bagus... Akan kubuat mereka menyesal telah menculik aku." desis Halilintar. Terbayang kembali dalam ingatannya akan apa yang terjadi padanya selama satu harian terakhir ini.

Tersadar dari pingsan dengan sakit kepala yang berdenyut-denyut hanya untuk menemukan badan, lengan dan tangan yang terikat kuat. Tidak ada harapan untuk melepaskan diri karena simpul tali ikatan yang diberi lem _power glue_ dan tidak mungkin dilepas lagi.

Perasaan tanpa harapan lolos yang benar-benar membuat seorang Halilintar merasa tidak berdaya sama sekali. Seumur hidupnya belum pernah Halilintar terpuruk lemah sampai menangis dan meratapi nasibnya, apalagi terpaksa disaksikan oleh adik-adiknya.

Apalagi kedua adiknya, Solar dan Thorn, yang seharusnya dibela oleh Halilintar oleh itu tidak jauh berbeda dengannya sendiri. Solar yang masih kecil, diikat dan disekap dengan cara yang menyakitkan, belum lagi Thorn yang masih diikat juga walaupun terluka parah.

Kini alat dan sarana untuk membalaskan semua itu terpampang didepan matanya. Sebuah parang yang tengah diselipkan melalui lubang ventilasi oleh Taufan.

"Lempar ke tumpukan rumput itu, Fan." bisik Halilintar seraya menunjuk kearah tumpukan rumput kering di dekat Thorn.

Taufan mengangguk dan melemparkan parang yang masih berada dalam sarungnya itu kearah yang ditunjuk oleh Halilintar.

Tidak ada suara yang terdengar ketika parang itu mendarat diatas tumpukan rumput kering.

"Oke, Taufan." ucap Halilintar sembari menatap adiknya yang disebut namanya. "Kamu akan tahu kapan harus menyerang jika terjadi keributan disini..."

"Oke, Hali... Semoga berhasil." Taufan tersenyum kecil sebelum kepalanya menghilang dari lubang ventilasi.

Baru saja Halilintar hendak membalikkan badannya ketika Thorn memanggil namanya.

"Tadi... Kak Ufan?" tanya Thorn seraya berusaha untuk duduk. Dengan tangan kanannya, Thorn berusaha untuk menopang bobot tubuhnya karena tangan luka menganga pada lengan kirinya membuat keseluruhan tangan kirinya tidak bisa digunakan.

"Ya, Thorn." jawab Halilintar sembari berjalan mendekati parang yang dilemparkan oleh Taufan. Dengan hati-hati Halilintar mencabut parang itu dari sarungnya. "Bersiaplah, Thorn... Kita akan pulang..."

"Ha?"

"Taufan dan Blaze menunggu kita diluar... Aku akan mengurus GagaNaz dan BoraRa bersama Taufan. Nanti Blaze yang akan membawamu keluar." Secara singkat Halilintar menjelaskan rencana untuk melarikan diri rekayasa Taufan kepada Thorn. "Apapun yang terjadi, Thorn... Jangan panik. Tetap disini, mengerti?"

Thorn langsung menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya kak... Thorn mengerti."

"Bagus. Nah, sekarang kembalilah berbaring." Ucap Halilintar yang mengambil seutas tali yang sudah terputus dan tadinya digunakan untuk mengikatnya. Tali itu diletakkan Halilintar diatas pergelangan tangan Thorn, seakan adiknya itu masih terikat.

Setelah yakin dengan persiapannya, Halilintar menempelkan badannya serapat mungkin didekat pintu yang terkunci. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya sejenak dan menarik napas panjang beberapa kali untuk menenangkan diri sebelum memulai aksinya.

Dengan sekuat tenaga Halilintar menendangi pintu yang terkunci dari luar itu dengan telapak kakinya. Gagang parangnya pun ia gunakan untuk menggedor pintu yang terkunci itu. "BUKA PINTUNYA! KELUARKAN AKU!" teriak Halilintar.

"DIAM KAU SETAN!" Terdengar suara GagaNaz membentak balik.

Semakin keras tendangan dan pukulan gagang parang kepada pintu yang terkunci itu. "PENGECUT! KUTUBUSUK!" pekik Halilintar sekuat paru-parunya mampu mendorong udara melalui pita suaranya. "BUAYA LAPAR! COPET MURAHAN! BIAWAK PANUAN!"

Thorn yang mendengar makian kakaknya itu langsung menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya yang berkedut-kedut menahan tertawa. Ia tidak pernah tahu kalau kakaknya yang satu itu begitu pintarnya merangkai kata-kata karena Halilintar termasuk yang paling pendiam kalau dirumah, hanya bicara seperlunya saja.

"BUKA PINTUNYA! LAWAN AKU SINI!" Halilintar berteriak lagi yang diyakininya terdengar sampai keluar pondok berdinding kayu itu. "KEPITING REBUS!"

"KAU BENAR-BENAR MINTA DIHAJAR, BOCAH!" Kembali suara GagaNaz tedengar, namun kali ini diiringi suara derak lantai kayu yang sudah pasti akibat dari langkah pemburu haram berbadan besar itu.

Halilintar langsung menempelkan dirinya setipis mungkin pada dinding ruangan tempatnya disekap ketika ia mendengar suara kunci pintu yang tengah dibuka. "KEMARI KAU TOPAN GELEDEK SIAL!" teriaknya lagi. Parang yang berada dalam genggamannya sudah disilangkan melintang melewati badannya. Seperti pegas yang menyimpan energi potensial, Halilintar mengencangkan seluruh otot lengan kanannya dan bersiap untuk menebaskan parangnya.

Pintu ruangan tempat Halilintar dan Thorn disekap itu terbuka.

GagaNaz melangkah masuk kedalam ruangan itu tanpa menyadari dirinya telah termakan umpan jebakan Halilintar. Tepat ketika GagaNaz sudah melangkahkan kaki, terdengarlah suara keributan diluar pondok.

Taufan dan Blaze sudah memulai aksi mereka untuk mengalihkan perhatian. Suara keributan yang mereka timbulkan membuat GagaNaz langsung berbalik badan

"KAU?!" Tidak ada kata-kata yang sempat terucap oleh GagaNaz lagi ketika ia membalikkan badannya dab melihat Halilintar yang bersenjatakan sebuah parang.

Memanfaatkan kelengahan lawannya, Halilintar langsung mengayunkan parang miliknya.

Tidak ada keraguan sedikitpun terlintas di benak Halilintar ketika ia mengayunkan parang miliknya kearah bawah tubuh lawannya, lebih tepatnya kedua kaki GagaNaz yang tidak terlindung.

Bilah tajam parang itu mengiris dalam sampai mengenai tulang kaki pemburu haram itu.

"AAAGHHHH SETAN ALAS!" GagaNaz menjerit kesakitan ketika kakinya terluka dalam oleh sabetan parang dari Halilintar. Pemburu haram itu langsung terhuyung dan jatuh tersungkur sembari memegangi luka pada kakinya itu.

"DIAM!" bentak Halilintar seraya mengayunkan kakinya keatas, hampir melewati kepalanya sendiri. Dengan sekuat tenaga, Halilintar menghujamkan tumit kakinya yang berbalut sepatu kearah kepala GagaNaz yang sudah jatuh tersungkur.

Satu hentakan tumit Halilintar yang deras dan tepat itu cukup untuk melumpuhkan GagaNaz yang langsung tidak sadarkan diri.

"Hebat Kak Hali!" pekik Thorn yang melihat aksi kakaknya itu.

Halilintar menyeret GagaNaz keluar dari ruangan tempatnya disekap. Kunci yang masih menempel pada lubangnya langsung dicabut oleh Halilintar dan diberikan kepada Thorn. "Kamu kunci pintunya, Tunggu sampai Blaze datang, mengerti? Aku harus membantu Taufan melawan BoraRa."

Thorn langsung berdiri. Langkahnya sedikit terhuyung karena kepalanya terasa pusing akibat demamnya. "Aku... Mengerti." ucap Thorn seraya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat dengan harapan pandangan netra hijau tuanya lebih cepat terfokus.

Halilintar langsung membalikkan badannya dan berlari meninggalkan ruangan dimana Thorn berada untuk keluar dari pondok kayu terkutuk itu.

"Hati-hati, kak..." gumam Thorn ketika ia menutup pintu ruangan tempatnya berada dan mengunci pintunya.

.

.

.

BoraRa, pimpinan komplotan pemburu haram itu terlihat tanpa keraguan walaupun harus menghadapi lawannya yang bersenjatakan parang. Tubuh besar dan kekarnya kali ini tertutup sebuah jaket bercorak kamuflase militer dan membuat lawannya kali itu kesulitan menilai kekuatannya.

Lawan BoraRa kali itu adalah Taufan, remaja yang identik dengan korban penculikannya baru-baru ini.

"Jadi kalian semua itu bersaudara kembar... Cukup menarik." Sebuah seringai sinis menghiasi wajah BoraRa yang penuh dengan luka-luka akibat pertarungan.

Taufan menolak terpancing untuk menjawab balik. Hanya bibirnya saja yang terlihat gemetaran ditengah perasaannya yang campur aduk saat itu. Sorotan tajam netra biru safirnya yang menjadi jawaban atas komentar BoraRa yang tengah menodongkan sepucuk pistol kearahnya.

"Ayo, letakkam parangmu anak manis... Jangan persulit dirimu." bujuk BoraRa seraya terkekeh kecil. Sepucuk pistol berukuran besar pun terlihat kecil dalam genggaman tangannya yang besar. Pistol itu terarah kepada lawannya yang bernetra biru safir itu.

Taufan meneguk ludahnya. Walaupun tidak mengenal senjata api , ia cukup paham apa yang akan terjadi apabila peluru yang berada dalam pistol itu mengenai dirinya. "Jahanam..." desis Taufan seraya menancapkan parangnya kedalam tanah didekat kakinya.

"Angkat tanganmu... Kemarilah. Jangan malu-malu nak."

Dengan berat hati dan dibawah todongan senjata api yang mengancam nyawanya, Taufan menuruti perintah BoraRa.

Taufan mengangkat tangannya dan meletakannya dibelakang kepalanya. Perlahan-lahan ia melangkahkan kakinya dan mendekati BoraRa.

"Jauh lebih penurut dari kakak sialmu itu." ucap BoraRa seraya menurunkan sepucuk senjata api yang berada dalam genggaman tangannya. Pikirnya kemenantan sudah digenggam, dan ia telah mendapatkan sebuah obyek untuk dijualnya

Namun pada saat itulah BoraRa diserang. Bukan oleh Taufan yang berada didepannya, melainkan oleh Halilintar yang sedari tadi mendekatinya dengan berjinjit dan tanpa bersuara.

Halilintar menyerang BoraRa secara diam-diam. Parang yang berada dalam genggamannya diosisikan terbalik. sisi tumpulnya diayunkan sekuat tenaga kearah senjata api yang dipegang BoraRa.

Rangka pstol yang ditetak dengan parang oleh Halilintar langsung terpatah. Senjata api yang tidak ada gunanya lagi itupun langsung terlepas dari tangan BoraRa.

"BAGUS HALI!" pekik Taufan. Remaja bernetra biru safir itu langsung melangkah mundur dan mencabut parang miliknya yang tadi ditancapkannya ke tanah.

Halilintar tidak membuang kesempatan berharganya yang sudah berhasil melucuti senjata lawan. Dengan gerakan cepat, Halilintar membalikkan posisi parang yang digenggamnya. Kini bilah tajam parang itu sudah kembali pada posisi yang seharusnya.

"HABISLAH KAU!" Dengan teriakan penuh dendam, Halilintar mengayunkan parangnya kearah BoraRa.

Alangkah terkejutnya Halilintar ketika serangannya menemui udara hampa.

"Kurang cepat..." BoraRa berhasil menghindari serangan Halilintar. Bahkan ia sudah berdiri selangkah mundur dari posisinya yang semula sembari menggoyang-goyangkan jari telunjuknya yang teracung.

Gantian Taufan yang merangsek maju. Parangnya digenggam erat diatas kepalanya selagi ia berlari cepat, memperkecil jaraknya dengan BoraRa.

Pada saat yang bersamaan, Halilintar yang telah pulih dari shock karena terkejutnya ikutan menyerang walaupun dari posisi yang kurang baik.

BoraRa lebih dahulu menghindari serangan Halilintar sebelum mengambil langkah kearah samping untuk menghindari ayunan parang dari Taufan.

"Si.. Sial, dia gesit juga!" kutuk Taufan yang kini berada disamping Halilintar.

"Aku belum menyerang..." desis BoraRa, merendahkan kedua lawannya. Ia menyelipkan tangannya kedalam jaket kamuflase militer yang dikenakannya melalui bagian bawahnya. Dari balik jaketnya, BoraRa mengeluarkan sebilah belati tua yang ukurannya lebih kecil daripada parang yang dipakai Taufan atau Halilintar.

Bukan ukurannya yang menggentarkan hati Taufan dan Halilintan. Namun bentuk bilah belati itu yang dikikir seperti mata gergaji. Sebuah desain yang disengaja untuk menimbulkan luka parah pada korbannya.

"Bersiaplah kalian berdua..." BoraRa memposisikan bilah belatinya terbalik dengan ujung tajamnya berada dekat jari kelingkingnya. Sejenak ia terdiam seakan mengukur kemampuan kedua remaja kakak-beradik yang menjadi lawannya.

Sementara itu...

Blaze yang sedari tadi bersembunyi dibalik semak dan pepohonan mulai bergerak. Ia berjalan mendekati pondok kayu itu dari samping, berupaya untuk tidak terlihat oleh BoraRa yang tengah meladeni Halilintar dan Taufan.

Blaze menempelkan tubuhnya serapat mengkin pada dinding kayu pondok yang dijadikan markas pemburu haram itu. Sedikit mungkin ia menyembulkan kepalanya ketika mengamati situasi pertarungan BoraRa melawan Halilintar dan Taufan.

Setelah yakin bahwa perhatian BoraRa telah sepenuhnya tertuju pada Taufan dan Halilintar barulah Blaze bergerak masuk kedalam pondok berbahan kayu itu.

Blaze sempat bergidik ketika melihat salah seorang pemburu haram yang kakinya bersimbah sarah dan dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri. "Pasti perbuatan Kak Hali," gumam Blaze seorang diri.

Dengan hati-hati Blaze memutari pemburu haram yang masih pingsan itu dan berjalan menuju sebuah pintu yang dilihatnya dalam keadaan tertutup.

Blaze mengetuk pintu yang tertutup itu. "Thorn?!" panggilnya dengan suara yang agak keras. "Ini aku, Blaze!"

Setelah Blaze menyebutkan namanya barulah ia mendengar derit kunci pintu yang diputar membuka.

"THORN!" pekik Blaze ketika melihat adik kembarnya yang baru saja membuka pintu.

"Blaze..." gumam Thorn dengan sebuah senyuman yang terkembang pada wajahnya.

Blaze langsung memeluk adiknya itu erat-erat. Belum pernah Blaze merasakan kebahagiaan seperti sekarang ini. Menemukan kembali adiknya yang paling ia sayangi dan paling dekat dengannya. Blaze dan Thorn tidak pernah harus terpisah dengan cara yang sungguh menyakitkan seperti itu dan dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

"Blaze... Kamu datang juga..." ucap Thorn seraya menumpukan dagu pada pundak kakaknya yang lahir berselisih hitungan menit saja dengan dirinya. "Aku... Sudah putus asa... Kupikir aku akan mati disini..." lirih Thorn yang enggan dilepaskan dari pelukan Blaze.

"Sudah, sudah." bisik Blaze seraya mendekap adiknya yang mulai sesegukan. "Aku disini untuk kamu, Thorn." ucapnya lagi dengan suara yang lembut untuk menenangkan Thorn yang sesegukan tersedu-sedu dan berlinang air mata.

Beberapa saat lamanya Thorn membiarkan dirinya dipeluk oleh Blaze. Sudah lama sekali rasanya Thorn tidak merasakan sentuhan hangat penuh kasih sayang walaupun baru satu hari saja ia diculik dan disekap.

"Ayo... Pulang... Blaze... Thorn ngga mau disini." ucap Thorn ketika Blaze melonggarkan pelukannya.

"Ayo." Blaze melepaskan Thorn dari pelukannya. "Kamu bisa jalan sendiri atau mau kugendong?"

Wajah Thorn sedikit merona setelah ia mendengar tawaran Blaze. "Ngga .. Aku... Masih bisa jalan sendiri." Thorn menolak seraya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Walaupun begitu Blaze tetap bersikeras menuntun Thorn yang langkahnya masih terlihat tidak stabil dan terhuyung-huyung.

"MATI KAU BORARA!" Teriakan Halilintar kembali terdengar yang membuat Blaze dan Thorn terkejut. Keduanya langsung menengok keluar melalui pintu pondok yang berbahan kayu itu.

Terlihat Halilintar sedang mengayunkan parangnya kearah BoraRa yang terlihat lengah.

Anehnya tidak terlihat ketakutan pada wajah dedengkot pemburu haram yang diserang Halilintar.

Bahkan ketika bilah tajam parang Halilintar mendarat pada tangan BoraRa yang sengaja digunakan untuk melindungi dirinya.

"A... Astaga... Apa yang...?" Halilintar tercengang dan terbelalak. Bilah tajam parangnya hanya sedikit menggores jaket lengan panjang bermotif kamuflase militer yang dikenakan BoraRa.

Ayunan parang sekuat tenaga dari Halilintar itu seharusnya lebih dari cukup untuk menimbulkan luka dalam. Namun kali ini hanya jaket yang dikenakan BoraRa yang sedikit tersobek.

Lebih aneh lagi adalah benda keras yang dirasakan Halilintar pada gagang parang miliknya ketika bilahnya menyentuh tangan BoraRa.

"Siapa namamu? BoBoiBoy Halilintar?" BoraRa terkekeh ketika musuhnya yang terkejut itu melangkah mundur. "Melempem seranganmu itu."

Dari bagian tangan jaket BoraRa yang tersobek itu Halilintar melihat potongan lembaran kecil logam yang tersusun rapih. Barulah Halilintar mengerti kenapa lawannya kali itu tidak gentar menghadapi dirinya beserta Taufan.

"Taufan, dia pakai baju pelindung! Jaketnya itu ada logamnya!" sahut Halilintar yang kembali memasang kuda-kuda bertarungnya.

"Sial!" Kutuk Taufan selagi mendecih kesal. "Sudah, ayo kita serang lagi. Nanti juga jaketnya hancur."

"MEEEENN!" Pekik Taufan yang kembali menyerang BoraRa dari sisi sebelah kiri. Parangnya digenggam dengan dua tangan dan dibawa melewati kepalanya seperti yang selama ini ia pelajari dari ekstrakurikuler Kendo di sekolah.

"URRRAAAA!" Halilintar langsung ikut menyerang, mendampingi adiknya di sebelah kanan.

Kali ini BoraRa tidak lagi bertahan saja.

Meremehkan tebasan parang kedua kakak-beradik kembar itu, BoraRa melancarkan pukulan tangan kanannya yang berisikan belati. Pukulan itu diarahkan kepada lawannya yang bernetra merah darah.

Kedua kelopak mata Halilintar terbelalak lebar. Waktu terasa berjalan sangat lambat baginya ketika tangan BoraRa yang memegang belati menghampirinya

Dalam kondisi fisiknya yang tidak sempurna karena telah sehari semalam tanpa istirahat dalam tersekap, Halilintar hanya sempat meliukkan badannya untuk menghindar dari serangan. Pukulan BoraRa tidak mengenai badannya, namun tidak halnya dengan bilah belati yang digenggam BoraRa

"AHHH!" jerit kesakitan Halilintar pecah membahana ketika belati milik BoraRa yang bilahnya dikikir seperti gergaji itu menggores dalam pada bagian lengan kanan, dada, dan terus sampai ke lengan kiri

Bilah tajam belati itu menggores badan dan lengan Halilintar. Sementara dekik-dekik seperti gergaji pada bilah belati milik BoraRa itu memperlebar dan memperdalam luka pada dada remaja yang bernetra merah darah itu.

"HALILINTARR!" jerit Taufan yang melihat kakaknya yang berdiri limbung dan tengah memegangi dadanya yang terluka dan mengucurkan darah.

Parang di tangan Halilintar langsung terjatuh karena luka pada kedua lengannya membuat tangannya lemah seketika. Setelah parang menyusul pemiliknya yang jatuh tersungkur menahan sakitnya luka yang melintang dari lengan kanan ke lengan kiri berikut dadanya

"HUAAAA!" jerit Halilintar ditengah rasa sakit yang tak tertahankan. Luka pada kedua lengannya praktis melumpuhkannya. Kedua tangannya tidak bisa digerakkan sama sekali dan ia hanya bisa menggelepar-geleparkan kedua kakinya seperti seekor ikan yang diangkat dari air.

"HUAA! AAHH! SAKITT!" teriak Halilintar yang masih menggelepar-gelepar diatas tanah. Kedua tangannya benar-benar tidak bisa digerakkan. Kalaupun ia mencoba menggerakkan tangannya itu, rasa sakit luar biasa langsung berdenyut kencang pada luka sobek besar pada tubuhnya.

"Sekarang giliran KAU!" hardik BoraRa seraya menunjuk Taufan dengan belati miliknya. Dengan langkah tenang dan tidak terburu-buru BoraRa menghampiri lawannya yang kedua.

Taufan meneguk ludahnya ketika BoraRa menghampiri dirinya yang sedang mencoba menolong Halilintar.

"Hadapi... Dia. Jangan... Pikirkan aku!" Desis Halilintar ditengah kedua rahangnya yang mengatup erat menahan pedihnya luka pada tubuhnya.

"Tapi, lukamu itu..."

"Aku... Oke...Urus... BoraRa"

Taufan tahu bahwa ucapan Halilintar itu adalah bohong belaka. Apalagi darah yang menetes dari luka yang menganga di dada kakaknya yang bernetra merah darah itu tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan berhenti.

Taufan mengambil parang yang tadinya digunakan oleh Halilintar dan dijadikannya sebagai senjata tambahan pada tangan kirinya. Dengan dua bilah parang tergenggam, Taufan melangkah maju mendekati BoraRa.

Raut wajah Taufan kaku dan tegang ketika dirinya semakin dekat dengan lawannya.

Sebaliknya senyum sinis BoraRa semakin lebar ketika lawannya semakin mendekat.

Setelah merasa jaraknya cukup dekat barulah Taufan menyerang. Dimulai dengan sebuah sabetan parang dari tangan kanannya yang langsung diterima oleh BoraRa dengan mudahnya dengan tangannya yang terlindung jaket berlapis logamnya.

Namun Taufan tidak menyerah begitu saja. Tanpa memeberi jeda, ia langsung mengayunkan parang ditangan kirinya dan mengincar titik yang sama pada tangan BoraRa.

Sabetan demi sabetan kedua parang ditangan Taufan sevara bertubi-tubi menghujami kedua tangan BoraRa. Perlahan mulai terlihat kerusakan pada bagian tangan dari jaket kamuflase militer yang dikenakan pemburu haram itu.

Namun menyerang seperti itu menghabiskan banyak tenaga tanpa membuahkan hasil.

Serangan Taufan berangsur melemah dan berkurang kekuatannya sebaliknya, BoraRa bahkan belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda lelah. Ditengah kelelahannya, pertahanan Taufan lengah dan kelengahan itu dimanfaatkan BoraRa yang melancarkan serangan pada bagian kepala Taufan.

"AAH!" Taufan memekik kesakitan ketika ujung belati milik BoraRa menyenggol pipinya. Masih beruntung hanya ujung tajamnya yang menggores pipi remaja yang bernetra biru safir itu, bilah belati yang bergerigi itu hanya nyaris menggores bagian wajahnya yang lain.

Dengan punggung tangannya Taufan menyeka darah yang menetes di pipinya. Lukanya yang terkena keringatnya sendiri itu terasa perih.

Namun luka secuil itu tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan Halilintar yang hanya terkapar diatas tanah tanpa bisa menggerakkan kedua tangannya.

Sejenak Taufan memandangi kakaknya yang tidak berdaya itu. Kedua tangan dan lengan Halilintar terbujur lurus begitu saja. Ujung jari-jarinya terlihat gemetaran seakan hendak bergerak namun tidak mampu. Namun yang membuat jantung Taufan serasa diremas-remas adalah air mata yang mengalir bebas tanpa terbendung dari sudut netra merah darah Halilintar.

"AWASS!" bentak Halilintar ditengah sesegukan lirihnya yang menahan sakit.

BoraRa mengambil kesempatan pada saat Taufan lengah.

Kedua kelopak mata Taufan merekah selebar-lebarnya ketika ia melihat belati milik Borara menghampiri dirinya. Terlambat sudah baginya untuk menghindar.

"KAK TAUFAN!"

Bukan sebuah tusukan di dada yang dirasakan oleh Taufan, melainkan sebuah dorongan kuat pada lengannya. Seseorang telah mendorongnya sampai terjatuh dan terhindar dari tusukan belati berbilah gergaji milik BoraRa itu.

Dari posisinya yang sudah terjatuh di tanah, barulah Taufan bisa melihat siapa yang telah menyelamatkan nyawanya.

Orang yang menyelamatkan nyawa Taufan itu kini berdiri pada posisi dimana sebelumnya Taufan berada dan menerima serangan belati BoraRa tepat pada perutnya.

"JANGAAAAAN!" Teriakan Taufan dan Halilintar pecah hampir bersamaan ketika melihat apa yang baru saja terjadi.

.

.

.

Bersambung.

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah review, vote, fave atau comment. Nantikan kelanjutan ceritanya...


	7. 7 Selamat Jalan

** The Hunt **

.

**Chapter 7. Selamat Jalan.**

.

Kedua rahang Taufan ternganga lebar seakan otot wajahnya tidak bisa menahan kedua rahangnya itu untuk mengatup.

Begitu pula dengan sekujur tubuhnya yang mendadak lemas. Otot-otot kedua kaki dan tangannya masih menolak perintah dari otaknya untuk segera berdiri.

Dari posisinya yang jatuh terduduk, Taufan hanya bisa memandang kearah saudaranya yang telah mendorongnya menjauh dari tikaman belati dedengkot pemburu haram itu.

Adik Taufan yang telah menyelamatkan nyawanya itu masih berdiri dengan belati milik BoraRa yang bersarang di perutnya.

Kedua kelopak mata adiknya itu masih terbuka lebar. Bibirnya berkedut-kedut gemetar karena rasa sakit pada perutnya yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

"Kau lagi?" BoraRa hanya terkekeh melihat sasaran tikaman belatinya telah bertukar. "Dasar bocah degil!" Ketusnya lagi seraya menarik belatinya yang bilahnya tengah bersarang didalam perut korbannya.

Netra hijau tua korban BoraRa mendelik ketika belati yang bilahnya dikikir seperti gergaji itu meninggalkan perutnya.

Tidak ada teriakan, tidak ada jeritan yang memilukan hati yang keluar dari mulut remaja yang bernetra hijau tua itu ketika belati milik BoraRa meninggalkan perutnya seraya mencabik-cabik daging disekitaran luka tusuknya.

Hanya terdengar lenguhan yang tercekat terdengar keluar dari mulut remaja itu.

"THOOORRN!" Jerit Taufan ketika adiknya yang telah menyelamatkan nyawanya itu jatuh berlutut sembari memegangi perutnya yang menghamburkan darah.

"JAHANAM!" Terdengarlah sebuah teriakan bersuara sengau. Dari balik semak pepohonan tempatnya bersembunyi, Blaze meloncat keluar. Ia berlari secepat mungkin mendekati Taufan sebelum meraih parang yang tadinya digunakan oleh kakaknya.

"Hoo ada satu lagi rupanya." BoraRa terkekeh melihat lawan barunya yang bernetra oranye kemerahan. "Bagus. Masih ada satu yang belum bercela."

Tanpa banyak bicara, Blaze langsung menyerang BoraRa dengan sebilah parang yang terhunus. Tidak ada lagi pikiran kalah atau menang dalam otak Blaze. Hanya ada satu niatnya, yaitu membalaskan adik kembarnya yang terbaring sekarat dalam pangkuan kakaknya.

Taufan tidak perduli lagi dengan pertarungan Blaze dengan BoraRa. Ia menangkap tubuh adiknya yang jatuh berlutut dan mulai limbung. "Thorn!" Panggil Taufan sembari merangkul adiknya dengan hati-hati. Ia menatap wajah pucat adiknya yang paling ia sayangi itu.

"Kak... Ufan..." Thorn berbisik dengan suara lembut yang gemetaran. Netra hijau tuanya yang nanar menatap sendu pada kakaknya yang paling ia sayangi.

Tatapan netra hijau tua dan biru safir saling bertemu ketika kedua kakak beradik itu saling. Puluhan kata-kata yang tak terucap seakan tersirat dibalik tatapan nanar mereka.

"Thorn... Bertahanlah." Taufan berbisik lirih. Dunianya seakan berangsur sirna di hadapan matanya

Segaris darah mengalir dari sudut bibir Thorn yang sedikit membuka. "Kak... Ufan." bisik Thorn dengan suara gemetaran. "Dingin... Kak..."

"Ja... Jangan Thorn..." Tanpa terasa air mata menetes dari sudut netra biru safir Taufan. "Kumohon jangan..." lirihnya lagi diantara napasnya yang bertukar menjadi sesegukan.

"Thorn... Mau pulang... Kak..." Netra hijau tua Thorn terlihat berkaca-kaca sebelum segaris air mata mengalir membasahi pipinya dan bercampur dengan darahnya. "Atuk... Thorn... Pulang."

"Thorn?" Panggil Taufan lagi ketika adiknya yang paling ia sayangi dan selalu bersamanya itu mengedipkan kedua netra hijau tuanya ketika meregang nyawa. "Jangan pergi... Kak Ufan sayang Thorn..."

"Terima... Kasih... Kak..." bisik Thorn diantara napasnya yang penghabisan. "Jaga... Blaze... Untuk Thorn..." Kedua netra hijau tua Thorn menutup dan tidak pernah terbuka lagi dan seluruh tubuhnya terkulai lemas di pangkuan kakaknya yang paling menyayanginya.

Taufan memeluk kepala adiknya itu isak tangis tersedu-sedu yang sudah tidak terbendung lagi. "Janji... Kak Taufan janji..." lirih Taufan ditengah sesegukannya. Dengan hati-hati Taufan membaringkan jasad Thorn yang sudah tidak bernyawa lagi diatas tanah. "BoraRa... Kau... Tega..."

Sebilah parang yang tersisa kembali berada dalam genggaman tangan kanan Taufan. Dengan langkah yang perlahan namun berat, remaja bernetra biru safir itu mendekati adiknya yang tengah melawan BoraRa.

"Blaze!" Bentak Taufan dengan suara nyaring yang menghentikan pertarungan antara Blaze dan BoraRa. "Mundur! BoraRa bagianku!"

Bahkan Blaze meneguk ludahnya ketika ia melihat tatapan mata biru safir kakaknya itu. Belum pernah ia melihat amarah Taufan yang sedemikian memuncaknya."Tapi, kak-"

"MUNDUR!" Taufan menghardik sekali lagi seraya mempercepat langkahnya mendekati orang yang telah menghilangkan nyawa adiknya.

Blaze mengehela napas panjang sebelum menuruti perintah kakaknya itu. Perlahan-lahan tanpa membelakangi musuhnya, ia beranjak mundur dan membiarkan kakaknya yang maju dan menghadapi BoraRa.

"Mau kemana kau?!" Enggan melepaskan buruannya, BoraRa menghujamkan belatinya kearah Blaze yang tengah melangkah mundur.

Tepat pada saat-saat terakhir sebelum belati yang bilahnya dikikir seperti gergaji itu menghampiri dirinya, Blaze langsung menjatuhkan diri kebelakang.

Serangan BoraRa hanya menemui udara hampa. Dedengkot pemburu haram itu mendelik ketika menyadari Blaze sudah berada dibawahnya.

"Mati kau!" Pekik Blaze yang mengayunkan parang di tangannya sembari berguling menjauh. Bilah tajam parang yang digenggam Blaze itu mengenai kedua kaki BoraRa.

"AAGH! KURANG AJAR!" Teriak BoraRa yang tersungkur akibat luka yang cukup dalam pada kedua kakinya.

Blaze langsung melompat berdiri. Dengan cepat ia mengayungkan parangnya kearah tangan pemburu haram yang sudah menghabisi nyawa adiknya.

Namun jaket yang dikenakan BoraRa kembali melindunginya. Hanya dengan memajukan tangannya sedikit saja, ayunan parang Blaze meleset dan mengenai lengan BoraRa yang terlindung oleh jaket yang dikenakannya.

Meremehkan rasa sakit, BoraRa menyapukan kakinya yang sudah terluka dan menjegal Blaze sampai terjatuh. "MATI KAU!" Teriaknya seraya menghujamkan belati miliknya kearah Blaze yang tergeletak dan sudah tidak sempat lagi menghindar.

"JANGAN!" Taufan berteriak seraya mengayunkan parangnya secara vertikal dari bawah ke atas, berlawanan dengan arah gerakan tangan BoraRa yang menhujamkan belatinya.

Serangan BoraRa terhenti dengan jarak hitungan jengkal saja dengan dada Blaze yang diincarnya ketika parang Taufan menahan tangannya yang memegang belati. Remaja yang diincar dan hendak dihabisi nyawanya langsung berguling menjauh dan mencari keselamatan.

BoraRa yang semakin kesal dengan lawan-lawannya itu langsung mengayunkan belatinya lagi.

Kali ini Taufan berhasil menghindar dengan melangkah mundur dari serangan BoraRa yang terlihat semakin lambat.

"Kalian..." BoraRa menggeram sembari melangkah mendekati Taufan dengan terpincang-pincang karena luka di kakinya yang diperparah karena ia telah menggunakan kakinya yang terluka untuk menjegal Blaze. "Benar-benar mencari mati-"

"KAU YANG CARI MASALAH DENGAN KAMI!" Taufan menyahut balik seraya memasang kuda-kuda bertarungnya lagi. Ia memilih untuk bertahan dan tidak menyerang duluan. Walaupun terluka, BoraRa dengan belatinya itu tetap saja berbahaya.

"Berani kau!" Kembali BoraRa menyerang.

"HEY PENGECUT!" Mendadak terdengar teriakan bersuara sengau Blaze dan membuat BoraRa menengok kearahnya.

BoraRa melihat Blaze sedang memutar-mutarkan sebuah potongan kain diatas kepalanya. Putaran potongan kain itu semakin lama semakin cepat dan bahkan hampir tidak terlihat. Hanya suara dengingan saja yang menandakan bahwa potongan kain yang digenggam Blaze itu berputar sangat cepat diatas kepalanya.

Pada saat yang tepat, Blaze melepaskan ujung potongan kain yang diputarnya diatas kepala. Dari potongan kain itu meluncurlah sebuah batu seukuran kepalan tangan dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Begitu cepatnya batu itu meluncur bahkan BoraRa tidak sempat menghindar lagi. Dengan telak batu itu mengenai kepalanya. Bunyi tulang yang berderak patah terdengar ketika batu itu mengenai dahi sang dedengkot pemburu haram.

Satu serangan itu cukup untuk merubuhkan BoraRa yang kini tergeletak tidak sadarkan diri lagi diatas tanah

Taufan pun langsung melangkahkan kedua kakinya, menghampiri BoraRa yang sudah tumbang. Parang di tangan kanannya tergenggam erat ketika jaraknya semakin dekat dengan orang yang sudah menghabisi nyawa adiknya itu.

"Habislah kau..." desis Taufan seraya menempelkan bilah tajam parang miliknya pada leher BoraRa. Perlahan-lahan Taufan mengangkat parangnya. Memori dan kenangan Taufan seakan terputar kembali di kepalanya seiring dengan terangkatnya parang yang digenggamnya.

Kenangan manis dan indah bersama kedua adiknya, Blaze dan Thorn. Kekompakan mereka bertiga sangatlah legendaris sampai timbul panggilan bagi mereka bertiga, Trio Troublemaker. Memori dimana Taufan bersama Blaze dan Thorn pernah menjahili saudara-saudaranya yang lain, walaupun pada akhirnya selalu Taufan dan Blaze yang kena batunya.

Sekarang semua itu betul-betul tinggal kenangan saja. Tidak akan pernah lagi Taufan bisa mengalami serunya melewati hari-harinya seperti dulu lagi. Thorn, adik kesayangannya sudah tiada.

Begitu pula dengan Blaze yang tengah melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Taufan. Kalau saja ia tadi tidak lengah ketika Halilintar terluka oleh BoraRa, seharusnya ia bisa menyelamatkan Taufan juga dengan cara menjegal BoraRa. Namun terlambat, Thorn sudah lebih dahulu berlari menyelamatkan Taufan dengan caranya sendiri.

Demam karena infeksi dan luka parah akibat terkena peluru tidak menjadi halangan bagi Thorn yang mendorong Taufan menjauh dari serangan BoraRa. Walaupun ia harus membayar mahal dengan nyawanya sendiri.

Detik-detik saat bilah belati BoraRa menembus perut Thorn kembali terputar dalam ingatan Taufan. Tidak pernah ia membayangkan akan merasakan sendiri bagaimana sakit hatinya kehilangan seorang adik yang paling disayangi, apalagi sebagai seorang kakak Taufanlah yang seharusnya menjaga Thorn.

Gagal!

Itulah yang dirasakan dan berkecamuk dalam hati Taufan. Ia harus melakukkan sesuatu untuk membalaskan kematian Thorn dan itulah yang hendak diperbuatnya

Parang yang berada dalam genggaman tangan Taufan terangkat semakin tinggi. Niatnya diantapkan untuk mengakhiri hidup jahanam yang telah menghilangkan nyawa adiknya yang paling ia sayangi.

"Ja... Jangan, Fan..." desis Halilintar diantara kedua rahangnya yang mengatup rapat menahan perihnya luka pada kedua lengan dan dadanya. "Jangan..."

Taufan menolehkan kepalanya, menengok kearah Halilintar yang terbaring dengan luka menganga di tubuhnya yang melumpuhkannya. "Harus... Dia... membunuh Thorn."

Seumur hidupnya, Halilintar tidak pernah melihat tatapan mata Taufan yang begitu tajam. Segala keceriaan yang biasanya terpancar dari netra biru safir adiknya lenyaplah sudah. Hanya ada penyesalan tak berujung dan dendam. "Jangan... Ikutan... Jadi... Pembunuh!"

Taufan tidak menghiraukan Halilintar yang berusaha menyadarkan dirinya. Niatnya sudah bulat dan dengan niatan itu Taufan menghujamkan parangnya.

"Jangan!"

Parang yang digenggam Taufan tidak sempat mengenai leher BoraRa karena ada yang memegangi tangannya dan menghentikannya.

"Ge... Gempa?" lirih Taufan ketika ia melihat siapa yang menghentikannya yang hendak menghabisi nyawa BoraRa.

Gempa baru saja tiba ditempat itu bersama Solar, Ice dan rombongan penjaga hutan. Tidak pernah ia menyangka akan menemukan kakaknya hendak menghabisi nyawa seseorang walaupun orang itu yang telah membuat Halilintar, Solar, dan Thorn sengsara.

Sekuat tenaganya Gempa memegangi tangan Taufan. "Halilintar.. betul, Fan... jangan..." ucap Gempa yang mati-matian menahan tenaga Taufan yang demikian kuatnya. Belum pernah Gempa merasakan tenaga Taufan yang seperti itu, hampir sama kuatnya dengan Halilintar.

"LIHAT THORN!" Bentak Taufan seraya menunjuk kearah jasad Thorn yang terbaring diatas tanah.

Gempa menolehkan kepalanya kearah Thorn yang ditunjuk oleh Taufan.

Blaze terlihat sesegukan dengan air mata yang tidak terbendung lagi. "Thorn... Blaze... Minta... Ma'af... Blaze... Gagal." lirihnya sembari memegangi tangan adik kembarnya yang sudah tidak bernyawa lagi. "Ma'af Thorn... Blaze... Bukan... Kakak yang baik..."

Begitu pula dengan Solar yang membenamkan wajahnya di dada Ice. Sesegukan tangisannya yang pilu menyayat hati tidak bisa disembunyikannya. Jerih payahnya merawat kakaknya untuk bertahan hidup selama disekap berakhir sia-sia. Padahal mereka sudah berada di ambang kebebasan dan hanya selangkah lagi untuk pulang bersama ke rumah mereka.

Ice memang tidak terlalu dekat dengan Thorn, namun Ice selalu terhibur dengan tingkah polah Thorn yang polos walaupun umur kakaknya itu sudah memasuki masa remaja. Teringat oleh Ice saat-saat dimana ia selalu ada untuk Thorn mengadu ketika ada hal-hal yang tidak bisa diceritakan kepada Taufan atau Blaze.

"T... Thorn?" Gempa meneguk ludahnya ketika ia melihat adik yang paling dilindunginya ditunjuk oleh Taufan dan dikelilingi oleh Ice, Solar dan Blaze yang berlinangan air mata.

Wajah Thorn yang pucat dan luka yang menganga pada perutnya sudah menjadi jawaban atas pertanyaan Gempa.

"Dia... Dibunuh... Jahanam ini!" Taufan menghardik seraya menunjuk pada BoraRa yang masih pingsan dengan parangnya. "Biar kubalaskan Thorn-ku..." desisnya seraya mengangkat parangnya lagi.

Sekali lagi Gempa memegangi tangan dan lengan Taufan. "Jangan! Kau bukan pembunuh macam dia!" Mati-matian Gempa berusaha mendorong Taufan menjauh dari BoraRa. "Kau pikir Thorn mau kamu jadi pembunuh? Hah?!"

Bentakan Gempa seakan menegur jiwa Taufan yang tengah terguncang. Keraguan akan niatnya untuk menghabisi BoraRa terlihat jelas dari raut wajah Taufan yang berubah-ubah.

"Jangan, Taufan... Biarkan hukum dan keadilan yang bicara... Jangan kamu jadi pembunuh macam dia." bisik Gempa seraya meraih parang yang berada dalam genggaman kakaknya.

Taufan tidak melawan ketika Gempa mengambil parang yang berada dalam genggamannya. "Gem..." lirih Taufan seraya melirik nanar kearah adik kembarnya.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Gempa langsung menarik Taufan kedalam pelukannya.

"Aku gagal... Gem." lirih Taufan diantara isak tangisnya ketika ia membenamkan wajahnya di dada adik kembarnya. "Thorn... Aku... Gagal."

Tidak ada dari Halilintar, Taufan, Gempa, Blaze, Ice, ataupun Solar yang mampu membendung air mata mereka ketika jasad saudara mereka diangkat keatas sebuah tandu dan ditutup dengan kain hitam oleh para petugas kepolisian dan penjaga hutan.

Halilintar yang terluka parah langsung dilarikan kerumah sakit sementara Solar yang ditemani Taufan dan Blaze diantar lebih dahulu ke posko penjaga hutan untuk dimintai keterangan.

Di posko penjaga hutan itu pihak kepolisian meminta keterangan Solar sebagai salah satu korban dari kegiatan para pemburu haram yang berhasil diringkus petugas kepolisian. Sementara Taufan dan Blaze yang menyelamatkan Halilintar dan Solar dimintai keterangan sebagai saksi.

Tanpa bujukan atau paksaan, Solar, Taufan, dan Blaze langsung setuju untuk kelak bersaksi di pengadilan jika dibutuhkan. Tidak ada balasan yang lebih setimpal atas kejadian yang menimpa mereka selain pelakunya dihukum yang seberat-beratnya. Terutama dedengkot pemburu haram yang sudah menghilangkan nyawa saudara mereka yang paling dilindungi dan disayangi, Thorn.

Tidak ada lagi yang bisa diperbuat selain menunggu kepulangan jasad Thorn.

Rumah yang kini dihuni oleh enam bersaudara kembar itu sudah dipenuhi sanak saudara dan teman-teman terdekat mereka yang ikut menunggu kepulangan Thorn.

Diruang utama terlihat Halilintar yang berada diatas sebuah kursi roda yang didampingi oleh Gempa. Sang kakak tertua yang terkenal dengan tatapan mata tajam dan dingin kini terkulai lemah. Netra merah darahnya yang nanar hanya menatap kearah lantai rumah mereka.

Gempa yang bersama Halilintar pun tidak banyak berkata-kata. Ia hanya diam saja sembari sesekali menyeka air matanya dan air mata Halilintar yang sesekali menitik.

Taufan dan Blaze menunggu didepan rumah. Keduanya yang pertama kali akan menyambut kepulangan saudara mereka yang membuat mereka lengkap sebagai Trio Troublemaker.

Tidak hanya Blaze dan Taufan yang ingin menyambut kepulangan Thorn. Ice dan Solar pun sudah menunggu sejak mendapat berita bahwa jasad Thorn sudah berada di Pulau Rintis dan sedang diantar menuju kerumahnya.

Terdengar dari kejauhan suara sirene yang semakin lama semakin jelas terdengar. Reaksi keenam bersaudara itu semuanya sama. Masih ada setitik harapan dalam hati mereka bahwa sirene itu bukan dari mobil jenazah yang mengantar kepulangan saudara mereka atau sirene itu adalah ambulans yang mengantar kepulangan saudara mereka dalam keadaan hidup. Namun semua penyangkalan itu tidak ada gunanya.

Apalagi ketika mobil wagon berwarna hitam dengan lampu strobo dan rotator yang menyala terang berhenti didepan rumah ketujuh bersaudara kembar itu yang kini hanya tinggal enam orang saja.

Jasad Thorn yang berbalut kain putih ditandu dibawah tutup keranda menuju kedalam rumahnya. Taufan dan Blaze lah yang pertama menyambut keranda itu. Mereka berdua yang terdepan menandu saudara mereka yang sudah tidak bernyawa lagi. Disusul dengan Ice dan Solar yang menandu bagian tengah dari keranda kakak mereka.

Halilintar bangkit dari kursi rodanya ketika jasad adiknya diletakkan di tengah-tengah ruang tamu rumah mereka. Ia berlutut disamping adiknya yang sudah tidak bernyawa lagi. Kembali Halilintar teringat ketika Thorn disekap bersamanya di pondok kayu pemburu haram itu. "Terima... Kasih... Thorn..." ucap Halilintar diantara sesegukan dan air matanya.

Masih segar dalam ingatan Halilintar, adiknya itu sampai meringis-ringis melawan pedihnya luka hanya untuk menyeka air mata Halilintar ketika ia putus asa. Bahkan Thorn masih mau menahan rasa nyeri sakit hanya untuk menggaruk wajah Halilintar yang gatal semasa mereka disekap.

Pada sisi yang berseberangan duduklah Solar yang terdiam seraya menatap Thorn yang begitu damai dalam tidur abadinya. Tidak ada kata-kata yang mampu mengungkapkan kekecewaan Solar yang jerih payahnya menjaga Thorn selama mereka disekap itu berakhir sia-sia. Otak logisnya tidak mampu menjawab mengapa harus terjadi, mengapa harus Thorn padahal kebebasan sudah tinggal selangkah lagi.

Dan yang paling merasa kehilangan adalah tiga orang yang saling berpelukan disamping Halilintar.

Gempa, Taufan, dan Blaze.

Bagi Gempa, Thorn adalah adik emasnya, adik yang paling disayangi dan dijaga. "Selamat... Jalan... Thorn... Kak Gem... Kami semua... Sayang... Kamu." bisik Gempa dengan berlinang air mata seraya mengamit dan menggenggam tangan Thorn yang tertangkup diatas dada.

Taufan dan Blaze hanya mampu memandangi wajah adik mereka itu tanpa kata-kata yang terucap. Hanya suara berat napas mereka berdua yang terdengar ditengah usaha mereka untuk menahan tangis dan air mata.

Taufan dan Blaze tahu kalau Thorn pasti tidak mau melihat mereka bersedih. Mereka berdualah yang paling dekat dengan Thorn. Mereka berdualah yang paling paham akan sifat Thorn yang paling tidak tahan melihat saudara bersedih. Karena itulah Taufan dan Blaze hanya diam saja, demi Thorn mereka berdua berusaha untuk tidak larut dalam kesedihan.

Semalaman sampai keesokan pagi hari lantunan do'a dan pelayat tidak berhenti. Dari sanak saudara sampai ke teman-teman sekolah ketujuh bersaudara kembar yang tinggal tersisa enam orang semuanya datang melayat, bahkan sampai ke tempat peristirahatan terakhir.

Sebuah papan dan tanah yang baru saja ditimbun yang menjadi penanda dimana kini Thorn beristirahat dengan tenang.

Kini hanya ada enam orang yang mengelilingi sebuah makam yang baru saja ditutup.

"Selamat... Jalan, Thorn." ucap Halilintar yang kemudian memandangi semua adik-adiknya satu persatu. "Mari... Semuanya... Kita panjatkan do'a... Untuk Thorn... Yang terakhir kalinya."

Bisikan dan gumaman keenam bersaudara yang tersisa itu terdengar sahut menyahut mengelilingi makam dengan papan nisan bertuliskan

-Daun BoBoiBoy Thorn-

.

.

.

Tamat.

Terima kasih kepada para pembaca yang sudah bersedia singgah. Bila berkenan bolehlah saya meminta saran, kritik atau tanggapan pembaca pada review untuk peningkatan kualitas fanfic atau chapter yang akan datang. Sebisa mungkin akan saya jawab satu-persatu secara pribadi.

Sampai jumpa lagi pada fanfic berikutnya.

Salam hangat, LightDP.


End file.
